


The Tides of Our Dynamics

by takeyourtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Future with Splashes of the Past, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), organized fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeyourtimes/pseuds/takeyourtimes
Summary: The only thing Jongdae has in his life is Dynamic Royal, a game where those who possess powers can brawl for the sake of entertainment, but what will he do when he ends up with a power that isn't his?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	The Tides of Our Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt SCW128: Jongdae's lightning power ends up getting switched with his enemy's power. Now, Jongdae has to work out how to use light to his advantage and how to work alongside the ever annoying Byun Baekhyun. 
> 
> Whew, it's finally here... Thank you to the mods for holding a fest for Jongdae! Hope everyone enjoys, thank you for reading!

Jongdae grunted as he fell back, ungracefully dodging the beam of light that was aimed at his shoulder. The sound buzzed in his ear as it passed him and then boomed when it made contact with the protective walls of the arena. The crowd above the pit made noises of surprise, suddenly scared at the thought of being so close to danger. 

His opponent readied himself once more, wanting to end Jongdae while he was down.

There was no way Jongdae was going to let him win, even if this was a pre-season match. He moved to push himself up but cursed as his palm pressed against fallen rubble. After faltering, he decided to throw a shot of lightning instead. He wasn’t going to be able to get up in time. 

The light wielder moved away smoothly and threw a light disk straight for Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae’s back hit the ground once more with the force of the attack, grunting. He picked up his neck and groaned at the sight of the “wound,” the chest area of his suit lighting up fluorescently signaled a fatality. 

He lost. 

Looking up, he could see his opponent's mouth open in surprise behind the sheer black mask he wore and his eyes, lined black, were rounded. He didn’t expect a win to come this fast, he definitely thought the round was going to last longer.

That pissed Jongdae off. He pushed himself up, not even bothering to pat the dirt off his pure white suit. There was no point. The intercom announced the winner: _Dynamic Royal pre-season winner four, light dynamic Byun Baekhyun_. Jongdae grumbled, head down, and trudged through the passageway opening up for him. 

“That was quite the loss.” His mentor Minseok said as the walls closed themselves behind Jongdae. The cheers became muted, not as shame inducing as before. “Those little slip-ups… something on your mind today?”

Jongdae grunted, plopping himself on the locker room bench. “It’s just been a while since the real season ended.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow before grabbing Jongdae’s wrist, pulling apart the velcro cuffs to start disarming the fighter. “Long enough to let yourself get thrown off in a match with Baekhyun?”

“Yes, especially because it was a _scrimmage_ after coming back!” Jongdae groaned his excuse, pulling one sleeve off as Minseok worked on the other wrist. 

The mentor snorted. “You were too caught up in beating him, weren’t you?”

“Shut up, I don’t play like Chanyeol.”

“Today you did.” Minseok barked a laugh as Jongdae huffed and pushed the suit down to his hips. He looked at his phone and moved away from his friend. “Speaking of, his match is soon.”

“You're leaving me already?” Jongdae was moving the protective suit down his legs.

The ice master was at the doorway, leaving Jongdae to take the rest of the suit off alone. “You’re not my only fighter!”

“I’ll see you both later, I guess.” Jongdae mumbled to himself. Once he finished struggling to take off the suit—he had forgotten to remove his boots first—he stuffed it into his sports bag. He sighed, knowing he’ll have to drop it off at the arena’s cleaning facility after all that rolling in dirt he did. 

The metal door clanged behind him, he made sure to close it unlike his mentor. The crowd muffled from the underground grew as a new match began and the intercoms—both inside and out—began naming the next fighters. The sound of boots thudding and voices echoing through thin corridor became clearer once the system clicked off. Only participants and staff were allowed under the arena, though only fighters could be seen wandering through the two floors. They all fought each other without remorse when they stepped in the middle of the arena but down here they socialized surprisingly easily.

“Jongdae!” He looked up to face Kyungsoo, an earth wielder and close friend. With his match being later, he was still in his black suit. His boots hit the ground heavily in the rounded hallway as he jogged to Jongdae.

“What’s up?” Jongdae readjusted the strap of his bag. He was stopped just before the staircase. 

“Chanyeol is up next, you gonna watch?” Kyungsoo threw his thumb back, pointing the direction he came from. Where he knew the player’s viewing room was. Cheers and hollers erupted past the doorway and into the circular hall at the same time muted screams from the outside audience rose. “Right now there’s a team match going.”

Jongdae pondered going into a room filled with people who just saw him lose and made his choice as soon as he saw a certain silver-haired light user—free of his getup—skip his way into the room. The hoots and greetings that soon followed brought a certain bitter feeling over Jongdae. “I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” Kyungsoo was already walking backwards slowly, he wasn’t going to miss Chanyeol’s match. 

“Yeah, I gotta drop my suit off for cleaning.” Jongdae shrugged. “Maybe get a wind down massage before we go out tonight.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the tasks listed but didn’t bring up his friend’s match that ensured the need for them. “I told you not to get the white suit.” 

“Yeah, well, black just didn’t feel right.” 

“Have fun, then.” Kyungsoo fully turned then and the announcement of the next winner over the intercom had him quicken his steps, but he still called back to his friend. “See you tonight!”

There wasn’t much fun to have after a match like that.

Downstairs, in the foyer, the woman behind the cleaning service’s protective glass grimaced at the sight of Jongdae’s suit once she opened the hatch he placed it into.

“Rough match?” The small, rounded speaker between them crackled.

“Something like that.” 

She nodded, putting it on a hanger before placing it on a rack, sparse of other suits. “It should be done by tomorrow. You’re lucky enough to be one of the early ones.”

He gave his thanks and turned away. He’s waited three days for his suit to be finished before, he knows she has a long day—or days—ahead of her as more fighters finish up. With that in mind, he sped his walking to make it to the treatment room.

Two other fighters were already laid out and another was sitting, waiting. It was a small space that could only hold so many as most of the third level was reserved for practice rooms. He took a seat a few spots away from them and sighed; his wind down was going to be a bit delayed. 

“Name and specialty?” A physician stood before him, hand held above her tablet, ready to type. 

“Kim Jongdae, lighting.” 

“Massage, I’m assuming?”

“Please.”

Although this was the medical room, there were hardly any injuries past scrapes and bruises, thanks to their suits. The staff already knew they were only needed to maintain the bodies of the fighters, that’s all regular medics could do. 

Being mutants that arose after nuclear war a mere 40 years ago, the medical field had no idea how to “cure” or treat dynamics people held. The only advancement in science in regards to powers were ways to use and nurture them and temporarily stop them, if needed. All the work was done by the Byun family and although many try to avoid mutants, it’s undeniable the Byun’s played a huge role in how the world works today—they weren’t treated as the rest of them were.

Normal people did enjoy Dynamic Royal despite that. A game that came to be in order for dynamic users to let out steam, to have something to do with their powers, and grew to the event it is today. A third of the audience were non-mutaunts and Jongdae never understood why. Perhaps they reduced them to entertainment, like they were watching a cockfight.

His massage didn’t help loosen up much at all with his mind repeatedly replaying fluorescent light being shot at him and the glow of his suit that matched it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here’s to the start of a new season!” Chanyeol cheered, raising his glass. The others followed and they clinked their drinks together before resuming their drinking. 

It was a regular but not frequent pub visit the three fighters and their one mentor gathered for. The place was especially buzzing with the start of a new season—fans and fighters alike raving about matches and drinking away the night. 

“He’s so fired up today.” Jongdae mused, sipping. “No pun intended.” 

“He won his match.” Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“We’re off to a great start, aren't we Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol swiped food off a scowling Minseok’s plate. The earth wielder nodded, he had won as well. 

“Excluding me?” Jongdae whined, throwing back a larger gulp of alcohol. 

“You lost, and to Baekhyun.” Chanyeol pointed out, though Jongdae knew of the fact more than anyone. “I already know you feel like shit. Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re so strung up on wanting to be better than him.”

Kyungsoo smacked the shoulder of the fire meister who continued on drinking happily.

“Oh, speak of the devil...” 

As the words left Chanyeol’s mouth, everyone at the table turned to see the light meister and his own posse walking in front of the pubs window. They hesitated, seeing the crowd inside, but pushed their way in after a few short exchanges. 

Jongdae locked eyes with Baekhyun who paused in the doorframe before following his party to whatever space they could find and occupy. His face flamed, he didn’t even get an acknowledgement. Not that he expected or wanted one.

Minseok tapped on Jongdae’s glass. “Drink up.” 

And he did. The four of them went through multiple rounds, stopping when even Minseok was becoming affected. Chanyeol was laying with his head on the table mumbling about what a good day today was while Kyungsoo watched him somberly. Though their table had calmed down, those around them were as rowdy as when they first entered, perhaps the four of them got a little too into the drinking mood.

Jongdae sat staring at his empty glass, numb. “I should practice more…”

“No, you should focus on strategies.” Minseok was rubbing the bridge of his nose, foretelling the hangover to come. “Powers don’t just get stronger with use and you’re as agile as ever. Well, if we ignore today’s mishap.” 

“Please do.” Jongdae grimaced. “I have to get better somehow.”

“I just told you how to do that.” Minseok’s gaze flicked above Jongdae’s head. “Ah…”

“What?” 

Before Jongdae could turn, there was a sound of heavy glass clanging and someone cursing, followed by the feeling of someone bumping into his seat. Alcohol soiled his jeans as a drink fell over his shoulder and shattered on the floor between, the sound of other glasses followed, along with more curses. 

“Fuck, fuck.” A hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Did any spill on you? I’m so sorry, I told those guys I couldn’t hold them all but they still sent me alone—oh.”

After staring at his soping lap, Jongdae raised his head to see the last person he wanted to see in this situation, standing beside him with multiple empty glass mugs in his hands.

“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun voiced once more, eyes rounding at the sight of Jongdae.

The lightning use took another glance at his lap and started chuckling, soft at first but it gradually grew. This situation was unbelievable and unwanted and with him being long gone, what else was there for him to do but laugh about it.

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo nudged his friend's knee with his own. “You good?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jongdae stood, startling the light user behind him. “Not only did I lose to this guy today but I also got a drink spilled on by him too.”

“Jongdae-” Minseok began but it was too late. 

Jongdae pushed his shoulder against Baekhyun as he passed him, cursing and making his way to the door. The light user’s jaw dropped when he was brushed off and his eyes followed Jongdae out the door.

“Sorry about him.” Minseok chimed in from across the table. “He’s... drunk.”

“I think he just doesn’t like him.” Chanyeol mumbled, head still against the coolness of the table. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Kyungsoo flicked at the fire user’s head. “Hey-!”

The three remaining friend’s watched Baekhyun place all the glasses on the table and speed his way to the door. They were the only people who cared for the scene now, besides the two city guards who were watching the entire time and trailed behind the light wielder. Kyungsoo and Minseok exchanged a look before standing and dragging Chanyeol out of his seat through the door, only to be stopped to pay their bill by the employees who noticed them emptying their table.

“Wait!” Baekhyun’s footsteps were heavy behind Jongdae as he jogged towards him. He hadn’t made it that far, seemingly stomping away rather than running. “I was apologizing, don’t just get up and leave.”

Jongdae grumbled. He wasn’t in the mood to be confronted. 

“I said sorry.” The light user’s hand gripped Jongdae’s wrist to bring him to a stop. “And what was with that talk about hating me?"

The lightning wielder considered wiggling free and going home but he was never one to hold back his feelings and the alcohol in his system pushed him further. He turned to face the other, eyes as fiery as they could get in his state. “What about it?”

Baekhyun's his pink lips parted as if he was hurt that Jongdae didn't deny anything about Chanyeol's words. “I’ve never spoken a word to you in my life.” 

He was right. Jongdae’s hate was extremely shallow and one-sided but that didn’t change the fact the feeling was there. He couldn’t stand the other not because of words and actions, but his being alone. Baekhyun being a Byun meant he lived without feeling the harshness every other person born with a dynaic gene had to. He never had to be outcasted like Jongdae. The loss to the man only fueled his hate. 

“Does that matter?” Jongdae spat, swinging their arms harshly so Baekhyun could let go.

He didn’t. 

“To me, kinda.” Baekhyun stepped closer. “I-I’m not a bad guy."

“You beat me today.” Jongdae pointed out as if the other commited a crime. His eyes shifted past the light user, seeing his friends burst through the crowd outside the bar.

“That’s the point of the games!” The white-haired man scoffed. “Don’t act like you haven’t acted coldly to me from the very beginning.” 

Jongdae had no idea the other knew. Yes, he was somewhat blatant about it but he never had real contact with Baekhyun. He didn’t even know Baekhyun noticed his existence if it didn’t relate to a match. 

“Let me go.” Jongdae warned, done with their exchange.

“Why should I?" 

Jongdae’s fingertips crackled the anger over the irrational actions of the other prodded at his power and being drunk wasn’t helping him rein it in. 

Baekhyun jumped despite not being touched by the other's power. “You’re gonna use your powers? Right now? Just because I won’t let you go?” His tone was hushed yet harsh and his eyes darted from side to side. “You’re crazy.”

“Then let me leave.”

“Jongdae!” It was Chanyeol, happily leaving his friends behind him as they finally escaped the bar. 

By now, Jongdae’s whole hand was surrounded by sparks of lightning, just missing Baekhyun’s that still held his wrist. 

“You…” Jongdae watched a ball of light form from Baekhyun’s free hand. In the distance, he saw Chanyeol freeze, his other friends now trying to catch up. “You just called me crazy but what’s that?”

“Self defense.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “I can’t just let myself get hurt.”

“We can’t allow anyone getting hurt.” 

The two wielders startled at the interrupting voice. Beside them two city guards were standing, unnoticed by Baekhyun and Jongdae until now. Their black suits matched that of Baekhyun’s earlier, the only difference being the insignia above their right breast and the empty harnesses on their thighs to hold stun guns. 

Baekhyun looked back to Jongdae worriedly. “See, I-”

Kyungsoo and Minseok bumped past Chanyeol, cursing as they watched their friend and his self-proclaimed nemesis collapse at the shots of the guns. The guards didn’t put them away when the three of them arrived, only lowered them.

“Your friends?” One spoke. “Better take them home before they get into even more trouble.”

“Chanyeol and I will take Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo was hurrying, already wrapping his unconcious friend’s arm around his shoulders and signaling for Chanyeol to help. He looked to Minseok and gestured to Baekhyun with his chin. “You can take him back to the bar to see if one of his buddies can handle him.”

Minseok sighed but moved to carry Baekhyun.

They all walked away, avoiding eye contact with the two guards who watched them disperse.

  
  
  


  
  


Waking up, Jongdae felt every part of him was misplaced. His whole being felt _wrong._ He remembered why, of course he did, no one forgets those stun guns. They targeted a person's powers, something inside them, and can leave users feeling off for weeks. 

Despite feeling like absolute shit, Jongdae dragged himself out of bed and got ready to practice. He wasn’t just drunkenly mentioning it to Minseok last night, he really thought he needed it to get better. The lightning user just hoped his power wouldn’t act up.

He sighed upon entering the arena and the door locked itself behind him, no one but fighters and staff were let in on non-match days.

A white-haired man was pacing back and forth on the large rug placed in the foyer. His casual clothing signaled that he wasn’t there to train and that almost got Jongdae to go right back out the door. He was waiting for someone and Jongdae really wished it wasn’t him.

Jongdae thought it was best to ignore him and strode ahead, looking pointedly at the downward hall he was going for. 

“Wh-hey!” Baekhyun jumped as the other man approached and passed him. “I was hoping you’d come… Hey!”

Jongdae kept his gaze locked and refused to look back even when he heard the footsteps of the other hurrying behind him, heavy like his due to the slope. 

“I don’t want to talk to you either, you know.” Baekhyun huffed. 

“What do you want?” Jongdae spun around, startling Baekhyun who didn’t expect him to give up his silent fight so quickly. 

“Have you used your powers today?” Baekhyun swallowed at the look Jongdae was giving him, the previous night unforgotten for him. 

“We’re not allowed to outside this arena, remember? That’s kinda the reason we got shocked last night.” It felt nice to have his hatred be somewhat justified now.

“Are you going to practice?”

“Do you have something to tell me or not?” Jongdae sighed, finally taking steps down. “I don’t want anything to do with you.” 

Baekhyun trailed behind, shoes clanking on the metal.

“Stop following me.” Jongdae’s voice rose and echoed slightly as they reached the floor. 

“I’m not gonna do anything.” Baekhyun hummed. “I’ll just watch.” 

“I don't even want you to do that.” Jongdae grumbled, knowing the last time he was followed they both ended up sprawled on concrete. The white-haired man didn’t comment nor comply as Jongdae brought them through the foyer and into the halls. He pushed open the heavy door of the shared training room and the light wielder closed it behind them.

There was no one else here, typical for a day after a tournament as no fighter wanted overexert themselves. Jongdae, however, needed to let his frustrations out and fry a few dummies, while improving his skills.

“I don't think I’ve ever seen you practice before.” 

“I wonder why.” The pseudo of his voice rang as he tossed his bag against the wall. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, watching him walk towards the stationary training dummies. “Well, at least I’m getting the privilege of a private show right now.”

Jongdae huffed, tapping his foot on the floor’s sensor to activate the machine. “There’s nothing to show.” 

“I don’t know about that.” There was a snarkiness to Baekhyun’s voice that made the air tense. It was as if he were speaking from above Jongdae, as if he were making fun of him. 

Jongdae took his stance and breathed, trying to control himself before he tried to blow up the machine in front of him. The chest of the dummy lit green, giving him the okay to start. It was a bit of a strain to tap into his power after the night before and by the time he was connected to it his forehead was already beaded with sweat. He stuck his palm out and gathered his power there to throw a large force of lightning, wanting to let a part of his frustration out in one go. He released the inner lock keeping his power within and jolted slightly at the feeling of it flowing, flowing, flowing. 

The force of it wouldn’t stop.

Something wasn’t right. With his own power, he could shoot bursts of lightning as he pleased but this was a constant flow of power. A constant flow of _light._ Overwhelmed and confused, Jongdae completely cut off the link he had with the power. The dummy was fluorescent from being hit fatally.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier so I wanted to see for myself.” Baekhyun spoke from his spot against the wall. His lips were pursed, seeming to have confirmed whatever he was referring to. 

Jongdae stared down at his hand. “W-what do you mean?"

Baekhyun put up his hands as if he wanted to calm the frantic man. “That’s _my_ power.”

Those words didn’t explain anything to Jongdae who looked to the other, waiting for him to elaborate. 

The white-haired man sighed and strolled over, taking over Jongdae’s post. Facing the dummy, he held his hand up and shot with visible effort. Lightning left his palm and fizzled when it hit the object before the power was absorbed and broken apart to prevent a fire. Baekhyun turned to Jongdae and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s... That’s my power.” Jongdae blinked rapidly as if it was going to help him process what had just happened. “How?”

“I tried turning my light on without leaving my bed this morning but it exploded instead… My house is kinda without power right now.”The, now, lightning user shrugged. His story offered no explaination. 

Jongdae pursed his lips. “What do we do?”

“What do you mean?” 

“What I _mean_ is I don’t want your ability.” 

Baekhyun frowned. “I was too caught up in the fact that I might have switched with you that I didn't really think about much else. I just wanted to see it for myself.”

“I don’t want to be stuck with a power I don’t know how to use!” Jongdae finally started raising his voice, the effects of everything from the past two days finally coming to the surface. “Season starts soon and I can’t fight like this!”

Jongdae rushed past the other to leave the room muttering nonsensical things. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Kyungsoo, ignoring the calls from Baekhyun asking him to wait.

There was shuffling on the line before Kyungsoo spoke. “What?”

“Where are you?” Usually Jongdae would make a remark about the lack of a greeting but he couldn’t care for that right now. 

“In bed.” Kyungsoo grunted, most likely sitting up. “You’re up pretty early for someone who had their insides scrambled.” 

“Kim Jongdae!” Hearing Baekhyun use his full name was unpleasant, it made Jongdae burn even more. “Can you stop running away, that didn’t go so well last night.”

“Is that Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s question stopped Jongdae from spitting a response to the man who caught up to him in the foyer. “Where are _you?_ Are you practicing?”

“I was planning to but that isn’t gonna happen.” Jongdae huffed and stomped his way up the stairs. “Hey, meet at the usual place, yeah? Like right now.”

“Now?” Kyungsoo shuffled some more, already obliging to his friend’s demands.

“It’s urgent.”

“Got it. See you in 15.” 

There was silence as Kyungsoo hung up and Jongdae pocketed his phone, pursing his lips. He looked to Baekhyun who had his eyebrows raised up and behind his bangs, expecting an invitation. Jongdae really didn’t want to offer one.

“Come on.” Jongdae jerked his head and they made their way to the first level, up the slpoe, and to the main entrance. Knowing Baekhyun would follow him regardless, Jongdae didn’t look back until the door’s handle was turned and it’s locked threshold released, the sound of gusting air told Jongdae it was alright to push it open. “Let’s talk.”

“I knew you wouldn’t just leave me like that.” Baekhyun sighed, sounding relieved, like he didn’t believe that at all. “No matter how much you hate me, our fates are intertwined now.”

“Please don’t talk about us and fate, it’s cheesy.” Jongdae shivered. He was leading them to his friends favorite hangout and the other followed without question.

Jongdae liked the streets near the arena, consiisting of resturants and shops. They were always full of life, wafting with different smells, and colored the world in a way the inner city never did. It provided those who came from the main city for matches a taste of the outskirts.

“An old style arcade?” Baekhyun sounded surprised when Jongdae turned to the building. 

The white haired man’s surprise wasn't that unexpected when the one they arrived at was old fashioned, mirrored an extremely distant past that you only see in pictures and hear of in stories passed down through generations. Although most fads have remained the same for decades, the fast advancement of technology has created more intricate types of entertainment so such clunky and inefficient gadgets were unappealing to most. 

“Yeah.” Jongdae mumbled, leading the other in. The bell over the door jingled as it was pushed at their entrance. It was empty, usual for a morning; though, this place never has much business in any case. “My friends and I like it here… It’s cool and close to the arena.”

“Like that bar?” Baekhyun walked ahead, nodding at the owner behind her desk who barely paid them any attention, her eyes glued to his monitor. The sheerness of it showed her scrolling through some sort of shop. “But everyone goes there, huh?” 

Jongdae left the other running his hands over the ancient gaming machines and beelined for the back where a few downward steps led to a den. It was cozy in a lounging way, the space filled with sofas, beanbags, and a decently sized monitor to play old game consoles on. Rather than with the pinball machines, Jongdae and his companions liked it here, even with the tacky, matching maroon velvet walls and floor.

“It’s quiet.” Baekhyun’s voice made Jongdae jump from his spot on a beanbag. 

Jongdae was a little on edge now that his initial rush of feelings had settled, the air between them a little more awkward. He didn’t know if they should have a conversation while they waited for Kyungsoo so he merely hummed in response to the other’s words.

“I guess this place doesn’t get much business with the virtual center existing.” He kept speaking but sat as far as possible from Jongdae, on another beanbag. “There’s a lot of old-timey places around here… Well, we are on the outskirts of the city. It’d be weirder if they were downtown. I wonder why the arena was built way out here. Ah, maybe because it’s so huge?”

He was rambling, Jongdae noticed. He tuned him out, staring intensely at the monitor and hoping for Kyungsoo to walk in soon. Why was he stuck in this situation with this specific user? Definitely not because of fate, that’s for sure.

Baekhyun’s voice stopped when a bell was heard and both of them turned towards the room’s entrance. A low voice greeted the owner and steps on the hollow carpeted floor grew closer.

Kyungsoo appeared and hesitated in the doorway, foot hovering over the steps. His sweats and sweater could indicate he just rolled out of bed and came right over, but Jongdae couldn’t say that for sure when his friend’s regular attire consisted of the same articles of clothing. “What?”

“Hello.” Baekhyun chewed on his lip nervously. 

The earth user raised an eyebrow and threw a look at Jongdae, finally walking in. “Nice seeing you here… with Jongdae.”

“You know each other?” Jongdae had never seen them together—due to his avoidance of Baekhyun—but their tones were very light, friendly even.

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re strangers.” Kyungsoo mused, sitting himself on the sofa in the middle of the room. He was facing Jongdae as he couldn’t see them both when they chose opposite corners of the room. “You would know this if you popped into the viewing room once in a while.”

“I have other things to do after matches.” 

“I know, I’m sure your massages are very important.”

“You get massages?” Baekhyun interrupted, weirdly interested. “I heard they’re good, some of the fighters I practice with get them.”

“ _Forget_ the massages.” Jongdae threw his hands up and brought his focus back to Kyungsoo. “I called you here for something urgent, remember?” 

“Sorry, this situation just feels off.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Oh, things are definitely off.” Baekhyun snorted. 

“And it’s jeopardizing my chances this season.” Jongdae pushed, giving Baekhyun a glare to end his random remarks so he could elaborate to Kyungsoo without struggle. “Show him, I’ll end up destroying this whole place if I try.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously. “It’s not like I’ll do any better.” 

Kyungsoo was about to speak when Baekhyun lifted his hand as if he were telling him to hold on; however, flicks of lightning made their way around his hands and his fingers. The white-haired man’s face was scrunched up as he tried his hardest to continuously push power through him. He puffed when he stopped and dropped his hand, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes expectantly. 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo's own eyes followed the user’s hand. 

“That was lightning.” Jongdae chimed matter-of-factly. 

“But… why?”

“That’s what I wanna know!” Jongdae pushed himself off the beanbag with a grunt and struggle and plopped himself on the sofa Kyungsoo occupied. “We were fine yesterday but all of sudden I’ve got light shooting out of me when I’m trying to practice.”

“Fine enough to get into a fight and everything!” Baekhyun emphasized. To Jongdae's distaste, he was going to continue speaking as he pleased.

“Stop bringing that up.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he turned to his friend, the lightbulb flicking on above his head practically visible to the other two. “Don’t think it was the stun gun?” 

Having Kyungsoo as a friend was great in times like this, he was always able to figure the root of problems out. He was someone Jongdae had to call in any kind of predicemnt he got himself into, but he just often wished they were on the same wavelenth. Jongdae stared at him cluelessly, not really understanding what kind of epiphany his friend just had.

Baekhyun, however, let out a soft sound of understanding.

“You got it?” Kyungsoo looked back to the former light wielder who nodded in return.

“I didn’t.” Jondae pursed his lips. The other two were a step ahead of him and he didn’t like it, it was as if Baekhyun clicked with Kyungsoo more than him.

“What do those guns do, Jongdae?” The earth user raised an eyebrow, hoping the other would easily jump on board with them. 

“Make you powerless for a while…?” 

“And how do they do that?” It was going to take a little more coaxing it seemed. The two users stared at Jongdae knowing he’d get if Kyungsoo kept feeding him clues. 

“By seperating our dynamic gene.” He made his voice sound more confident this time. Though, he didn’t feel like he was getting where they wanted him to be when they didn’t continue on and just nodded, expecting his statements to piece the puzzle for him. “That aha moment you’re both waiting for isn’t gonna happen.”

“We probably switched dynamic genes.” Baekhyun broke their silence. 

“More accurately, they were transferred to one another.” Kyungsoo offered.

Jongdae shook his head and huffed, there was no way he would think of such a reason. “Is that even possible?”

“Jongdae, think about how we’re able to teleport from place to place, why are you questioning this? Those guns already mess with your dynamic gene.” 

Kyungsoo was right, teleportation machines took a person from one place to another through splitting and transporting, a technique perfected courtesy of those with the actual power of teleportation. Those devices were nowhere near as disorienting or painful as a stun gun; it broke you apart wholly while the latter forced part of yourself away from the rest, temporarily. There were occurrences where people have lost their powers after their dynamic gene was split, but there has never been a case of it transferring; after all, a connection was needed for manual transportation—one machine to another, or a hand to a wrist.

“Do you know why one-person teleportation is enforced? Most people don’t really know the reason but still follow the rule.” Of course Baekhyun would know about the secrets related to dynamic technology, his family invented and invested in it all. “Well, it’s not like they have a choice with the size of them.” 

“Does it have to do with those stories people tell their kids to make them follow the restriction?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were lit up with the conversation. “Chanyeol used to be so scared of teleporting because of that.” 

Jongdae smiled slightly at the statement. “He still kinda is.” 

“Basically.” Baekhyun brought them away from the topic of their friend. “I mean, they aren’t based on real incidents but the outcome is somewhat accurate.”

Kyungsoo made a face. “The… limb swapping?”

“So we _can_ be the Frankensteins Chanyeol fears.” The new light user mused.

“It wouldn’t be that bad.” Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the thought. “It would be simple things like eye color."

“So power switching isn't out of the question here.” Kyungsoo hummed at the conclusion they got to. 

Jongdae stood then, eyes fiery with the wish to get anything done. “Okay, so you’re saying we should go transport somewhere together, right?”

Baekhyun followed suit, but in alarm. “No way! We can’t control what we end up swapping with those things, our best bet would be to get stunned again. It was how this happened, why would you try and simulate something different?”

“There’s no way you could, anyway. Those machines are always regulated by officials.” Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked back and forth between them, wary of the shifting atmosphere. “And I wouldn’t risk getting into it with an official, who knows what could happen. You could lose your powers...” 

“But he’s a Byun.” The words were blurted with slight malice, Jongdae was unable to help himself. He didn’t stop, though. “He could get something done here.” 

Baekhuyn scoffed, a sneer suddenly present on his face. “That doesn’t make me above the law. Being a Byun didn’t save me from getting electrocuted last night.”

“You could probably ask and they’d let you do it.” Jongdae fired back, body tensing at the defense of the other. His family practically ruled the city, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “You could probably get your hands on a stun gun, too.”

“Do you have a problem with me being a Byun?” Baekhyun stepped closer, eyebrows raising angrily. He ignored the claims to focus on Jongdae’s sudden show of distaste. “Is that where all your unprovoked hate is coming from?”

Jongdae remained quiet but his burning eyes told the other all he needed to know, he was never one to hide his thoughts or feelings outside matches.

The white-haired man laughed bitterly like that reason wasn’t anything new to him. “Why? It’s not like you don’t come from wealth.”

Jongdae didn’t expect that statement. How much did Baekhyun know about him? It wasn’t a secret he came from a rich family, but being rich was not relevant when it came to Jongdae's hate. 

Kyungsoo clapped suddenly, the sharpness of the sound breaking their escalating moment. His face was tired, either from being woken up from a post-drinking slumber or simply because of their bickering. From experience, Jongdae would have placed a bet on the latter. “Can we not fight right now? Should’ve mentioned this when I got here but my head has been pounding since you called me.”

Jongdae frowned, it was a mixture of both it seemed. 

“Okay, so no fighting… What _should_ we do then?” Jongdae knew the nerves were getting to them and agreed fighting might not be the best option right now, but what else could they do? “Do we just accept this? Live like this forever? What do we _do_ , Kyungsoo?”

The earth user stared without an answer, mouth agape and eyes rounded at the sudden outburst directed at him. “We could go get you two checked at a health center.”

Jongdae chuckled dully. “Those places can’t do anything for dynamics, you know that. What about you? You’re the one with the connections.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when Jongdae asked him for input. He bit his lip, mulling over something before a corner of his lips lifted in a spiteful smirk. He was going to try and push Jongdae further off the edge. “Why don’t we do team matches?”

Jongdae frowned at the ridiculous suggestion. He knows the other was kidding but he'd rather not settle with the situation and would rather fix it. Staying the way they are and becoming teammates, of all things, was like admitting this fate. 

“You could.” Kyungsoo quickly spoke, hoping bouncing ideas—including Baekhyun’s snarky joke—would get them out of their situation.

“Don’t agree with his stupid ideas.” Jongdae waved a hand frantically in denial, too dumbfounded by Kyungsoo's approval to even have an outburst. “I don’t think you’ve noticed, but we haven’t really gotten a nice start with each other and those things require teamwork. I also flat out don’t _want_ to.” 

“You could use the help.” Baekhyun’s words were turning more and more sour as he continued speaking to Jongdae. “This is only your second year and it’s not like you’re _that_ good.” 

“Okay!” Kyungsoo finally stood, putting his hand on Jongdae's chest, keeping him from moving forward like he was going to. His friend didn’t try and push closer anymore but his jaw was still set and his eyes were locked dangerously with the man across from him. “I already said no fighting.” 

Baekhyun shrugged, easily walking away and plopping himself back into the beanbag he previously took to. He was agitated but more than anything was just instigating reactions from Jongdae.

“There isn’t much we can do about this, at least right now.” Kyungsoo moved his hand from his friend’s chest to his shoulder and squeezed. “Let’s not try and make things worse than they already are.” 

Jongdae brought his gaze to the floor, his emotions unable to really settle. The situation was too sudden and out of the ordinary for him to know where to start solving any of it. It was frustrating being so stuck. He repeated himself, weaker this time. “So what do we do? Just stay like this?”

Kyungsoo softened at the sudden defeated tone, squeezing once again. “Let’s take things one step at a time.”

“Then what’s the first step?” Jongdae lifted his head and Kyungsoo saw all the apprehension swirling in his eyes. “Can this even be fixed?” 

Jongdae was looking for an answer and Baekhyun sat there silent, chin in his hand and staring at the wall, leaving Kyungsoo to give a push in _some_ direction. He wanted to help his friend who chose to confide in him. He took a deep breath, contemplating, not really sure what to do either. The only thing running through his mind was Baekhyun’s empty proposal to Jongdae, and maybe that’s where they should start working things out when Jongdae’s biggest worry was his fighting future.

“To solve the issue with Dynamic Royal…” Kyungsoo hesitated under his friend’s hopeful gaze. “Well, maybe you could do… team matches?” 

Jongdae’s face fell but he didn’t disagree and Baekhyun locked his jaw, keeping his eyes on the transparent screen. They all knew staying put wasn’t an option for Jongdae and this idea was all they had leading them forward.

Kyungsoo nodded when no one protested. “Okay, let’s go with that.”

The match organizer kept glancing between Jongdae and Baekhyun as they stood before her, both watching her fingers on the monitor. She was transferring their data over to the team lineup. She was suspicious of them, of course she was when Kyungsoo had pushed the two up to the glass and when half the team was going to be completed by a Byun. The two users squirmed uncomfortably. 

“A first for the two of you.” Her eyes fully focused on the screen now. “Though, you’re both new to the game so I understand wanting to try all types of fighting.” 

Baekhyun smiled timidly. “It’ll definitely be different.” 

Her eyes flicked up again. “So close to the start of season too. Are you sure about this?”

The organizer lifted an eyebrow and Jongdae swallowed, feeling like he was signing a deal with the devil. “Yeah.”

A few more taps and the information was submitted, the tabs closing one by one as they were processed. “You’re all set, boys.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae threw himself back, head hitting the floor a little hard. “Why me?”

“Stop being dramatic.” Kyungsoo mumbled, smacking the leg that fell onto his lap. “We didn’t come here just for you to mope.”

“Then why did we bring beer?” Chanyeol questioned, throwing back a drink. 

They were having a meeting on Jongdae’s living room floor and were waiting for Minseok to get his input. When the mentor was told about the two users, his side of the phone was silent and he hung up after saying he’ll come over later. This added to Jongdae’s nerves. Chanyeol had reacted excitedly to Jongdae’s predicament, his fascination of what happened overpowered any other thoughts.

“Why did you bring beer?” Jongdae questioned the two. “We drank last night.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “We figured you wanted to drown your sorrows some more.”

“So this was for me to mope.” Jongdae grumbled, sitting up to grab for a bottle. The cap was popped off with Chanyeol’s opener he left laying around for use. The room buzzed, signaling someone at the door. “He’s here.”

Chanyeol whooped and claimed the party was finally starting as Jongdae made his way to fetch Minseok. Through the entrance's viewing monitor, Jongdae saw his mentor with his shoulders shrugged awkwardly, hands in pockets as he waited for the door to open. 

“I can never get used to the lavishness of your place.” Minseok words greeted him as the door was pulled wide. “We live on the outskirts but places like this exist still.”

Jongdae pulled a face. “It’s nothing compared to the main city’s places.” 

“It’s still _nice_.” Minseok pushed his way in, grinning at the two users sitting on the floor. 

He was right. These living units had a high tech security system, smart living devices pre-installed, and were overall more sleek compared to those around it. Lower income families and individuals resided in the outskirts, leading the homes and living units to be out of date, much like the rest of the area. Everything here was homey, colorful but the place Jongdae lived was white cold in comparison and stood out in the middle of it all.

Chanyeol immediately put a bottle in Minseok’s hands and patted the space between him and Kyungsoo. 

“So?” Minseok popped the top off. “What are we gonna do?”

“Looks like someone actually came to strategize.” Chanyeol put his head back on the sofa they were leaning against, disappointed. “I thought we were having a pity party.” 

Jongdae glared at his friend as he sat before the three. “At least someone is trying to help.”

“I helped.” Kyungsoo spoke unsurely then sipped his drink quietly.

“I’m his mentor.” Minseok spoke before Jongdae could retort a response to Kyungsoo’s statement. “Kinda need a game plan now that he’s going into a team.” 

“You’re also his friend who can help him let off some steam.” Chanyeol hummed, tapping the bottle Minseok had placed on the floor. “He’s been way too high-strung lately.” 

“I have every right to be!” Jongdae took a swig of alcohol, swallowing his bitterness along with the cold, distinct taste. 

No one refuted his claim and their conversation paused. It wasn’t uncommon for them to sit in silence, especially if they’ve been drinking. Chanyeol was zoning out, taking gulps here and there, while Minseok and Kyungsoo seemed to be stuck in their thoughts. Jongdae waited for one of them to speak.

“I guess… I can just mentor you normally.” Minseok chewed on his bottom lip as he finally offered his thoughts. “I’ve never been in a team match, let alone help others in one but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Jongdae was previously wondering what his friend’s concern over the predicament was and it turns out to be strictly related to Dynamic Royal. It made sense, Minseok’s whole life revolved around the sport—he grew up watching matches, spent most of his young adult life fighting in them, and now is helping others do the same in his retired life. 

“Baekhyun has a mentor too, right? That water user.” Minseok nodded. “I remember him being active when I was.” 

“He’s there more for moral support.” Kyungsoo chimed in. “I don’t think he really gives Baekhyun any fighting direction. Baekhyun has trouble… holding back, so I think his mentor helps him in that sense.” 

Chanyeol broke from his trance, Kyungsoo’s words bringing life back into him. “Have you ever seen him practice? He uses his full potential most of the time, it’s scary. Junmyeon always scolds him and tells him he can’t do that during actual matches.” 

“Junmyeon!” Minseok snapped his fingers and picked his bottle back up. “That’s his name. I’ll ask around for his number so we can reserve a time in the team training room.” 

“So this is happening, huh?” Jongdae chugged the rest of his bottle and Chanyeol whistled at the action. 

Minseok was already scrolling through his phone. “We better get started.” 

“Great.”

  
  
  
  


The machinery hummed softly in the room accompanied the sound of sneakers squeaking as Baekhyun’s mentor—Junmyeon—paced back and forth. Minseok stood with Jongdae and Baekhyun, waiting for the other to cool his nerves. 

When the mentors had met, they greeted each other excitedly while their fighters mumbled half-hearted hellos. As soon as they entered their reserved room, Junmyeon dropped his friendly expression. It was the first day of their joint training and he was feeling the effects of jumping into this unprepared. 

The team training rooms were different from what they were used to. Simulation stations surrounded them; however, they weren’t the usual robotic dummies to be attacked one-sidedly but rather pixel-matter producing machines meant to fight back. The practice areas all of them used were made to better oneself but this place was made to ensure teamwork, something none of them had experience with. 

“Why don’t we start with the simplest one?” Minseok clapped, gathering all their eyes and ears. He raised an eyebrow and gestured to a station equipped with a single post—the boomerang machine. “You just have to dodge whatever it throws back, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Baekhyun immediately began walking while Jongdae stayed put, chewing on his bottom lip. He was really starting to step into the unknown with powers he didn’t have a grip on in the least bit.

A hand clapped Jongdae’s shoulder and he jumped. It was Junmyeon, now looking determined to practice as if he wasn’t just burning the soles of his shoes with his worry.

“Let’s do this.” The water user's new found confidence made Jongdae nod and follow his new teammate, hoping to fake his own.

He eyed the rod as Baekhyun’s foot tapped the floor beneath him, lighting his half of the board, behind the machine, blue. 

“Each side has an assigned color.” Minseok explained from behind the barrier’s side railing, watching Jongdae hesitate to activate his zone. “Whoever’s color lights up is the one that is supposed to attack, but both of you have to be ready to dodge when it comes back.”

“You know quite a bit, huh?” Junmyeon mused from next to him, impressed.

“I asked for one of the guidebooks at the main desk.” Minseok grinned, happily showing off. “You guys can move around freely, just don’t get your color cues mixed up when you do.”

“Does something bad happen if we do?” Jongdae still hasn’t stepped into place.

Baekhyun snorted, irking his partner. “Hurry up so we can find out.” 

Jongdae stomped his foot onto the censor, lighting his side green. Training with the other was going to be a long process.

“Nothing will happen but the whole point is to get used to distributing the attacks between you two.” Minseok hurriedly let out as the board went blank and the post fluorescent. 

Jongdae gulped, intimidated by the new machinery and worried over his performance. Next to him, he noticed Baekhyun taking a deep breath, shaking his hands in order to rid the nervousness he was previously hiding. They waited, all holding their breaths.

When blue finally appeared on the screen, Baekhyun pulled his hand back and threw a bolt forward with a grunt. It was weak and would do no more than stun a person momentarily. He himself knew that by the way his lips pursed watching the lightning be absorbed, almost fizzling away before reaching its target. 

Lighting rounded the post, charging itself up before it was tossed back. It was coming for Jongdae and he reflexively dodged it, causing Baekhyun to shuffle over. The changes in him had no effect on his previous training. The station's atmospheric barrier activated and crackled as it was hit, eating away the power. There was no time for either of them to even glance back when the screen immediately turned green. 

Jongdae didn’t struggle releasing his new power like Baekhyun did, it flowed on it’s own, just like before. Once the lid holding it all in was removed, it was like nothing could stop it. A string of light, strong and wide, kept on being consumed by the post as Jongdae tried reining it back in. He huffed in relief when he managed to cut off the power but his partner cursed next to him.

Baekhyun hopped in place, ready to move when needed. He licked his lips nervously as he watched the post become even brighter with his previously owned ability. 

Two beams of light shot from the pole, heading for both of the fighters. Jongdae audibly gasped and Baekhyun immediately went into action. He sensed the shock of the other and grabbed at the arm of his suit, pulling him along as he tried to dodge the attack. 

“Stop!” Jongdae yelled, eyes widening at the light approaching. He was hit. Baekhyun wasn’t fast enough and Jongdae’s resistance didn’t help save himself in any way. The beam originally intended for Jongdae hit the invisible wall but the one meant for the white-haired man struck Jongdae right in the chest. The screen went blank and the post dimmed, turning itself off upon detecting a hit to the protective suit. 

Jongdae slumped, wheezing from the impact but he wasn’t necessarily in pain thanks to his suit. His arm was released and he crouched forward to try and catch his breath. 

“I think you packed a little too much into that thing…” Baekhyun couldn’t keep his mouth from running when the room was silent apart from his partner’s deep breathing. 

“And I don’t think that was the problem.” Jongdae spat, pushing himself back to sit cross-legged. “I didn’t need your help.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “Your feet were planted to the ground. You would’ve been fine if you didn’t try to pull away.” 

“We should start somewhere else.” Junmyeon spoke, bringing the fighters' attention away from each other. 

The two mentors looked contemplative after watching that performance. Junmyeon was chewing on his lip while Minseok was leaning with his elbows on the railing, hands clasped together in front of his face as he stared at the ground. They finally got to see what they were working with and their fighters knew it wasn’t anything good. 

“Before trying to fight together, there’s a few things we got to handle.” Junmyeon sighed and Minseok nodded, eyes still not focused on anything in particular. “You two don’t have control over your powers now, do you?”

Jongdae pursed his lips, not wanting to admit he couldn’t even execute the basics. Learning how to make your power function was child’s play.

Baekhyun sighed. “Are we going to start from scratch here?”

Minseok finally pushed himself up. “Maybe we should step out and let them work through this.”

Everyone was staring at him. A mentor was letting his fighters figure out their own problems? It was a bit jarring to hear him say that when he was meant to help them.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon was the one who seemed the most shocked. He wanted to work through the problem with his fighters.

“Minseok?” Jongdae never had his friend leave him in such serious circumstances before. He was just as serious at Dynamic Royal and offered all he could to Jongdae to boost his skills from day one. 

The ice user waved his hands dismissively. “I’m not saying we should abandon you guys. It’s just… We aren’t teachers and where we’re gonna start from is the literal beginning.”

Junmyeon hummed in agreement, his shock trickling away as Minseok continued to speak.

“I don’t think the problem is the powers themselves or tapping into them, but the fact that neither of you can use them well.” He eyed the two still standing in the boomerang station. Jongdae frowned and Baekhyun nodded once, slowly. They both knew they struggled in some way to utilize their new abilities correctly. “And who knows how to work those dynamics better than you two?”

“Lots of people have the same dynamic genes.” Jongdae pointed out, figuring out where Minseok was with his words.

“We don’t have time to find outside help.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Besides, why would we when the two of you can teach each other?”

“So we should leave them alone…?” Jumnyeon still looked dubious. Even if he wasn’t a part of helping, he’d still like to be there and support them. 

“It’ll help them bond!” The ice user clapped the other mentor on the back and began walking towards the exit. “We gotta start building their teamwork somehow.”

The water user hesitated under Jongdae’s sudden desperate stare but didn’t fully disapprove of Minseok’s plan. “For now, just focus on strengthening your dynamic use. Ah, not Jongdae though… Baekhyun, focus on teaching him to hold back.”

Jongdae made a noise of betrayal as Junmyeon began following the other mentor out the door. He shouted that he’ll come to check on them at some point before clanging the door shut behind him.

“I guess we won’t get to use the rest of these fancy machines, huh?” Baekhyun spoke after a period of silence. Neither of them knew where to begin so after some thought, he took the initiative because that’s what he does. He also knew Jongdae would most likely leave if he didn’t. “Let’s give up the rest of our reserved time…” 

Jongdae sighed as his teammate moved off the boomerang station but trailed after him.

“We can do this in a regular training room.” Baekhyun held the heavy door open and Jongdae silently walked past and waited as his partner shut it and began tapping on the monitor embedded onto the surface. Once he was finished relinquishing their time, he turned to Jongdae. Judging from his expression, the white-haired man was in a dither now. 

“What?” Jongdae snorted and quirked his eyebrows. “Gonna back out now? This was your idea.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer but instead pushed passed him, purposely bumping his shoulder. He was walking to the individual practice rooms, the third type the two of them will have occupied since they switched powers. Being two stories underneath the arena’s main building gave the place all the room it needed for training. 

Jongdae grinned as he followed. The enjoyment he was getting from irking the other overrode his ill feeling towards everything else. Perhaps all this could be bearable if he kept this up. 

Other fighters greeted Baekhyun as they passed and his confidence visibly grew back to its original strength as they continued to acknowledge him. Jongdae only received curious gazes, he never was close to other fighters apart from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. A few whispers bounced off the walls, reaching them as they went down another hall, rumors spreading of Baekhyun's sudden team.

“You’re pretty known for someone who started the same time as me.” Jongdae mused as Baekhyun began tapping on this door’s monitor, the voices down the hall switching to other topics now that they were out of sight. This was only the second year of Dynamic Royal for both fighters but Jongdae was never in the spotlight like Baekhyun and people didn't exactly go out of their way to befriend him either. He entered his suit’s ID when his partner gestured to the screen.

“ _I_ actually socialize with other fighters.” The door was pushed open and Baekhyun walked in without another word. 

The statement wasn’t necessarily meant as an insult but it wasn’t the first time Jongdae was told something like that. It made his mouth go a little dry and left a bad taste. He knew he was unsociable but no one here really wanted to befriend a rich boy—Baekhyun was the obvious exception. Jongdae was lucky enough to get close to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo because of Minseok, who he only got to know through a relative. 

“Being a Byun probably helps too.” Jongdae remarked, stopping with the other who stood at the center of the room. This space was much smaller than other training areas and was more bare, only a few electronic dummies stood posted by the far wall.

A look of irritation crossed Baekhyun’s face before he sighed. “Look I don’t know what kind of problem you have with my family but could you stop projecting that on me?” 

Jongdae startled. “I-it’s not like I have a problem…”

“Then stop mentioning it.” Baekhyun’s eyes were serious. Jongdae was getting used to Baekhyun with his face set that way rather than the happy-go-lucky expressions he’d see on him in passing; it reminded Jongdae of the way he looked in the middle of the arena. “You should know that it’s not all fun coming from a known family.” 

The black-haired man pursed his lips but didn’t bring up his thoughts of their situations being completely different. He was abandoned by Minseok to better their relationship, not tear a hole in the nonexistent thing. “Okay. Where should we go from here?”

Baekhyun contemplated before answering. “It’ll probably be easier for you to control my power than for me to use yours.” 

“So, me first?” Jongdae frowned, not too keen on using the uncontrollable dynamic again. He has to use it, he knows he does but he’s still apprehensive even after his second try.

The other noticed this and offered some ease into their training. “Why don’t talk about our dynamics? Get to know more about them before jumping into using them.”

Jongdae nodded and the white-haired user began his lesson. He sat and signalled for Jongdae to sink to his level. Jongdae grunted on his way down and fixated his eyes on his boots when he was situated, not wanting to make eye contact with the other.

“The power of light is a little different…” 

“It’s overbearing.” 

“There’s a reason light users are considered, uh, higher in rank.” Baekhyun ignored the remark. “Light needs a lot of restraint and takes a lot more training to master compared to other combat powers.”

Jongdae moved his stare to the hands in his lap. Didn’t Baekhyun say it’ll be easier for him to control? They didn’t have time for such extensive training.

“Luckily, it’s a rare power and extremely hereditary. It’s pretty exclusive to the Byun family and those related to it, it’s uncommon for someone out of our loop to be born with it.” Baekhyun paused, wondering where to bring his words next. “Because of that, we’re trained by more experienced family members instead of going to one of those power development centers.” 

“I guess it would be hard to learn how to use it with a normal teacher…” Jongdae already knew Baekhyun’s situation would be unlike his; his own parents threw him into one of those centers after discovering his powers. Those lessons simply taught wielders to tap into and disconnect their powers, to be comfortable using their abilities and the morals they should live by while being “powerful.” It was truly just to develop their usage. Fighters like Jongdae and his friends acquired all their skills through personal training rather than formal teaching—afterall, not everyone with a dynamic gene aspired to be under the Exodus Arena.

“We just learn to control it since most of the family doesn’t bother with fighting.” Although the concept of controlling was talked about as it was the same, based on Jongdae’s experience with it, the whole process was different from what the rest were taught. “Holding back is the biggest thing we work on.” 

“And that’s why you struggle using my power.” Jongdae pieced the puzzle together, realizing now why Baekhyun strained so much before.

The corners of Baekhyun’s lips dropped down further than usual in a frown. “Yes, but we’re focusing on you right now.” 

Jongdae stood and wiped possible dust off himself. “Then let’s get to it.”

The Byun looked up at the other, contemplating discussing his old power more or just jumping into action like Jongdae wanted. He sighed, loudly, and pushed himself up as well. They both trotted to the dummies and Jongdae pressed the toe of his boot on the censor as soon as he stood before the middle of the three. He waited, already itching for Baekhyun’s instructions to better him. 

“Go ahead.” Baekhyun made a move to pat the other on the back but his hand froze just before making contact, catching Jongdae staring at it. He cleared his throat. “Let it out freely and I’ll try to explain how to ease off.” 

Jongdae didn't hesitate and lifted the lid on the power, letting it flow as it wished. He winced, the sight of the light was making him feel as if the power was going to overtake him—perhaps it already had with such little say he had in its use. The dummy in front of them was glowing white in the telltale sign of a fatality but Jongdae didn't stop. 

“Think of that inward feeling when you take a deep breath.” Baekhyun has moved right behind him, to speak over his shoulder and into his ear. “Pull everything in, slowly if you have to.”

This was the first time Jongdae took notice of Baekhyun's voice. He sounded patient, voice low and soft. It was pleasantly smooth and had a nice tone, not too deep with a bright, bouncy ring to it; Jongdae wondered what it’d be like to hear him sing. He focused on the sound rather than the advice being spewed to cool down the power’s rampantness. The light fluctuated but there was no significant change.

“Let’s try something else.” Baekhyun mused and Jongdae immediately stopped, the poor dummy relieved of its duty. “I thought you’d be good enough to get right into it but you’ve let me down.”

Jongdae ignored the bait and wiped at his forehead, moving from position for Baekhyun’s next attempt at teaching. It may not need to put much effort into using the power but it was strenuous letting it flow for so long, Jongdae was a bit drained. 

“Turn your hands up.” Baekhyun flipped his palms upwards to show Jongdae what he had meant. The black-haired man followed, confused. “You're gonna let out a small amount at time rather than all of it at once.” 

“The problem here is I _can’t_ do that.” Jongdae grumbled, glaring at the lines on his palms and wondering if he’ll ever progress with Baekhyun improvising his lessons. 

“This was one of the first things they made me do, it’ll be fine.” Baekhyun shushed him and his hands came into Jongdae’s view, right under the other’s. He held them up, practically cradling them because he didn't want to touch him too much. “It’s almost how you used your power, you have to feel a struggle.”

Jongdae looked away from their hands to stare at Baekhyun, lost. If he were to force the power out he’d blast himself in the face. 

“Just enough juice to make your hands glow.” Baekhyun nodded in encouragement and pushed up Jongdae’s hands to get him to focus on them once again. He lightly strummed the tips of his finger against Jongdae’s wrists. “Try not to hit yourself.”

Jongdae could hear the smirk the other was very likely wearing but didn’t let himself get provoked in fear of actually harming himself. The pads of Baekhyun’s fingers were light so he focused on that feeling, barely there but noticeably present, an inkling of a feeling.

His whole being felt bundled up as he held the dynamic back as much as he could but his efforts worked. Jongdae’s hands lit and flickered as if they would go out any second, sparse of power. 

Baekhyun breathed out softly and dropped his hands. “Good. We can start from here then.”

Jongdae stopped and slumped, surprised much he brought himself inwards. This was going to strain him more than he’d like. “Does it always feel that uncomfortable?”

“Depends.” Baekhyun gestured back to the dummy and Jongdae went back to the post, bringing the machine to life again. “If I only did that much, then yes, but the feeling lessens the more power I used. I got used to the feeling, though.”

“So, now what?” Jongdae turned to stare at the dummy before him, ready for more instructions. He was pumped now that he was progressing, he hopped in place a bit, eager. 

“Just start from there and let more power out little by little.” Baekhyun spoke from behind. 

Now that Jongdae knew where to start from, he was able to control things a lot easier this time around. He felt his shoulders fall slightly with released tension every time he let the dynamic looser and once he was completely slack and had a smooth stream of power ramming the dummy, he stopped. 

Jongdae spun to face his teacher, a grin on his face. Baekhyun insulted his learning pace earlier but look at him now.

Baekhyun whistled as if he were impressed but made a move to push Jongdae off from the post. “Me next.” 

The hands were swatted with an undignified noise but got the other to move away. “I barely got a feel for this and you’re already taking over.”

“We’re trying to figure how to use our powers right now, not be good with them.” The matter-of-fact tone bugged Jongdae but he stayed to the side regardless, ready to offer his help. 

His partner raised his hand but carefully dropped it and faced Jongdae. “What do you feel when you use your power?”

Jongdae cleared his throat, caught off guard by the sudden sincere gaze. “Like when physically or mentally? Where are you struggling?” 

“Mentally?” He was unsure but nodded after a second thought. “I’m so used to thinking I need to keep the danger level down.” 

Jongdae thought about what fueled his power, what made him go all out. Baekhyun waited, wringing his hands. The black-haired man frowned when all he could think of was the desperation to prove himself. 

“Do you have something you want to do here?” Jongdae let the question slip, wondering if his motivation matched someone else’s. “S-sorry, I meant, do you have things you’re angry about or have any bottled up feelings?”

“Doesn’t everybody.” Baekhyun’s voice was sarcastic but he straightened his face right away, not wanting to lose the help from his teammate. “You want me to use that as a way to be stronger? Isn’t that tiring, mentally?”

“You don’t have to do it forever, just now to know what the right amount of power you need to fight.” Jongdae pushed playfully at Baekhyun to make him face the dummy. He placed the hand behind his back, taken aback that he was easily messing around with him. “Do it. Just for now.” 

Baekhyun was unsure, biting his lip and hesitating. Jongdae saw it as him searching for the right memory and emotion. 

The white-haired man tried it after some time. He yelled as he threw a fist, sparking. It was a shock seeing Baekhyun’s face distorted in anger but when his attack engulfed the dummy, it vanished. 

He spun back to Jongdae, absolutely elated. “I got it.” 

He was pretty, eyes crescenting and cheeks puffing out in a grin. Jongdae was at a loss for words momentarily, shocked at the attack he also received. He was thinking about things he never thought he ever would at the start of this. How’d Baekhyun have him in his clutches so easily? “Y-yeah.” 

“Should we keep practicing?” The other easily manifested lightning in his hand and wiggled his fingers. “I think I can have some fun with this now.” 

The two continued to individually practice until they felt comfortable with their new powers, the dummies didn’t catch a break for three hours. Jongdae was the last to stop, knowing Baekhyun was leaning near the exit, watching him to finish up. He wasn’t satisfied and Baekhyun got a handle of his previous power than he could with his new one, he didn’t want to stop but had a feeling there were others besides Baekhyun waiting. 

“Done?” Baekhyun’s voice projected across the room when he saw Jongdae leave his post. “You got a lot better.”

Jongdae huffed in response, not feeling the compliment from the other but still not wanting to ignore it. Yes, he got better but it wasn’t enough. Luckily, they seemed to be on the right track before they got thrown into a match. 

“Then, let’s find where those two are probably worrying.” 

The mentors were seated on a couch in the foyer, chatting with one of the receptionists behind a glass. They looked a lot less stressed than what the fighters expected. The conversation was abandoned when the fighters approached. Minseok smiled and Junmyeon melted in relief, showing he was, in fact, stressing.

“Are we good to go now?” Minseok already knew the answer but the two before him nodded. “Alright.” 

The two weeks that followed consisted of training in the team rooms, an easier task now that the users had a better grip of their powers. They got better, naturally but their lack of teamwork still had them losing against the machines far too often. During their last day of practice, there was no confidence in winning their match; however, the duo were excited. It was something new, something they trained for till they felt like dropping, something that they would do together. Jondae didn’t mind that now, doing this together. 

He had discovered how mischievous Baekhyun was. Perhaps it was to lighten the mood or help ease their starting tension, but Baekhyun always had a joke and action up his sleeve that had Jongdae sighing in mock-annoyance. The new light user didn’t mind, actually, he felt himself softening with the other’s antics. Baekhyun was so _easy_ to like that his original reason for being disliked started becoming less and less important to Jongdae. Now, all he wanted to do is be in that arena with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There were hands on Jongdae’s waist as soon as he finished suiting up. He involuntarily began twitching, just slightly, as he felt electricity lightly shoot up his sides and spine. He spun and slapped away the hands, cheeks and eyes burning with embarrassment and an inkling of rage. 

“You idiot! What if you killed me?” 

Baekhyun was smirking, satisfied with the other’s reaction. “Relax, I really think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Jongdae scoffed. “You aren’t even completely sure after all that practice? Again, you could have killed me!”

“I had a problem with not putting _enough_ power into my attacks, I think you’re fine.” 

Minseok placed a hand between them despite the fact the atmosphere they had was merely banter now. “Let’s not get too hot headed before the match.”

The day of their first match, maybe even their _only_ match. They all knew there was no chance for a win but they were in the waiting room, already giddy to start. It’s been a while since Jongdae looked forward to a match, usually feeling the need to win rather than the want to fight. 

“I really hope you were joking about thinking you have a grip on that dynamic, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon had come in with his fighter but Jongdae only just noticed him. His expression was dripping with worry and his hair was uncharastically mussed, most likely from running his hands through it. “You’re literally about to walk into a fight.” 

“Don’t worry!” Baekhyun began digging into his bag and pulled out his black suit. His boots were unlaced—there was a huge chance he came like that—so he slipped them off in favor of shoving his feet into the protective gear. “I was joking, it’ll be fine.”

Jongdae had to hold back a smile at the mock face Baekhyun pulled while facing away from his mentor, yanking the suit up his legs. He didn’t know if he could let himself laugh freely with the other yet, with all the pretending to hate his jokes he did, but the smirk the white-haired man wore told Jongdae he already saw the amusement in his eyes. It widened when Minseok snorted.

“No one will expect what we have in store for them.” He spoke as if they were going to blow them away with their skills when the reality was everyone was going to see a Byun with a power that wasn’t his. Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled in excitement as he zipped up and Jongdae noticed they were already lined black. 

“You did your makeup before you got here?” Jongdae was always curious about the persona Baekhyun wore during matches. He was the only fighter in any region’s arena who made himself a character, dark and brooding in front of the spectators but soft and playful once underground.

“Oh, yeah.” Baekhyun blinked, caught off guard with the sudden interest in his face. “The only mirrors here are in those gross bathrooms downstairs, so…”

Jongdae hummed. He never got to closely see Baekhyun with his full face done, it was the last thing he needed to focus on during a match and Baekhyun almost immediately removed it once he was done being in the center of the arena. 

For the first time, Jongdae was able to see the detail of eyeshadow rather than the overall dark outline it added to the eyeliner. Baekhyun’s skin wasn’t blemished to begin with but his skin had more of a glow to it now and his cheekbones sparkled slightly against the bright lights as he reached back into his bag. 

“Stop staring.” Baekhyun pulled a sheer, black mask over his face, covering his pinkened cheeks Jongdae knew wasn’t blush put on by the white-haired man himself. What was with that? A knot was tied at the back of his head, the cloth hung down to the top of his chest and his look was complete. “Are you interested in it?”

“Huh?” Jongdae cleared his throat, wanting to kick himself for being enthralled all of a sudden. Yes, Baekhyun was, again, pretty but Jongdae was still trying to get over the fact he actually found him attractive.

“Makeup.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow that disappeared into his straightened hair; this was also different from his usual self that let it part and stand as it wished. “I can do it for you too.” 

Jongdae shook his head. What was the point? He was going to ruin it all during the match and he didn’t really want to have a persona. He told Baekhyun such and the other shrugged in reply.

“You have pretty eyes.” Baekhyun sat on the bench with Minseok to wait for the current match to end and for theirs to begin. Junmyeon was pacing behind them. “Let me do it some time.”

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow at the complement but there was a buzz that settled in his chest. “Maybe if we manage to make it to another match.” 

The room rumbled and all four of them glanced at the entrance into the arena, the match just might be over. Soon enough, the intercom came to life to announce the winner and the sound of cheers rose. Once it crackled back into silence, the fighters made their way in front of the entrance and Junmyeon came to stand beside a still sitting Minseok, looking more apprehensive than before. 

The air in the waiting room became electric as they waited, a feeling Jongdae was missing now trickling into his chest to join the blow he received from Baekhyun just before. He was suddenly nervous. His ears rang when the intercom came back to announce their names along with the opposing team’s he couldn’t hear but already knew. They declared them having their old dynamics, not knowing of their incident without being told. The walls began to part and the noises from the crowd penetrated the room, leaving him breathless. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Baekhyun’s voice broke his stupor. He turned to look at his partner to his left who was smiling confidently.

“To what?” Jongdae croaked, stepping out onto the dirt after realizing the other was already moving. People whistled and hollered as they made their way to a standstill just before the center of the arena, space put between the two teams before things got dirty. Jongdae hadn’t looked across to their opponents yet and tuned out the crowd to try and focus on his partner, to calm himself. 

Baekhyun rolled his shoulders as the countdown began from 10, the screen just above the pit displaying the numbers and the audience got rowdier as they dropped. Jongdae paid none of it any attention to save himself the freak out that was already building up. 

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

“We’re winning so I can do your makeup next match.” 

_5_

_4_

Jongdae barked a laugh, his nerves cut with the thought of even winning _and_ Baekhyun doing his makeup.

_3_

_2_

“Okay.”

_1_

The buzzer sounded and yells erupted around them with the start of a new battle. Jongdae whipped his head to finally meet the other fighters. One was already gone and he cursed. It was Jongin, the teleportation dynamic. 

Without a second wasted, Baekhyun’s back was pressed against Jongdae’s and he almost stumbled forward with the speed and force behind the move. So that’s where he went. In front of him, Sehun was bringing his hand back in an attack.

Jongdae gulped. What was he to do? The dynamic he held wasn’t meant for shielding and if he were to dodge Baekhyun would be hit. His choice was made when he felt Baekhyun push himself away, forced into hand-to-hand combat with Jongin. Jongdae tumbled to his right as wind whizzed passed him, the whistling sound eliciting goosebumps. He could see his partner from where he kneeled, fists sparking as he threw punches and tried dodging those that came from nowhere and everywhere. 

The crowd wasn’t as wild as it was when the fight first began, as it usually was. Murmurs overtook the cheering and barking encouragements. They were shocked. Byun Baekhyun was using the lightning dynamic. Even Sehun who previously had his focus on Jongdae stopped to gape, his partner was too focused on the fight to care.

It was Jongdae’s chance. It was underhanded to take advantage of his opponents lack of attention but no one cared about such things in a match, especially in one they had no confidence in winning. He mustered enough energy for a fatality, now knowing how much strength it took to reach just that, and blew it straight at the wind user. 

Sehun was quick, sensing the movement right away and launched himself upwards. Wind sprung him in the air long enough for the beam Jongdae sent to zoom by and hit nothing but swirling dirt, then the wall where it dissipated. The unrest from the stands grew but Jongdae paid the people no mind and bounded forward as Sehun began coming down fast, letting gravity bring him back. His landing was less than graceful and Jongdae drew his hand back, ready to strike again while the other was unbalanced.

He saw the sky. His legs were taken out from under him and he could startlingly see stars in the clouds. Jongin stood above him, right at his head. Jongdae groaned, unable to bring himself up. Special dynamics like Jongin really were a pain in the ass—they couldn’t kill you but they sure as hell threw you in a loop helping someone else do it.

Baekhyun shouted his name from where he was left by the teleportation user but there was no use, Jongdae was done for. The crowd knew it too, finally returning to shouting as Sehun brought his hand up over Jongdae who just managed to push himself up. He tried manifesting power then, trying to save himself, but he merely got a glow to his hand when his chest was sliced. A familiar fluorescent light shone in a thin line where he was struck and the shock of the hit cut off the use of his dynamic.

“Fuck.” He groaned as his two opponents backed up to allow the ground to open wide enough for him to fall. He felt his stomach rise to his throat at the sudden loss of ground beneath him until he hit a cushion uncomfortably. The ground closed up once more and the sounds of the crowd became muted again, he was hidden underground and shut out as the match continued, like it was never his to begin with. 

He never experienced this, being kicked out of the arena. This space was just above the second level of the basement, a pocket exclusive to team matches to keep the energy of fights going. He didn’t move and stayed laying there, listening to the fight taking place over him; though, he couldn’t hear anything unless someone’s power struck part of the arena. 

Jongdae closed his eyes. How long did he last? Five minutes? It was a personal worst, that was for sure. His time in the match went by too quickly and it wasn’t long before it was completely over.

The winners? Teleportation dynamic Kim Jongin and wind dynamic Oh Sehun, as the intercoms announced. 

The door swung open as Jongdae finally crawled to the edge and onto the floor. Baekhyun was most likely back in the waiting room, what were they to do now? 

“Well, can’t say I didn’t expect this.” Minseok joked but Jongdae knew from a single look he was disappointed, there was always a hope when going into matches. As he stood, Jongdae wished he could live up to it one day. “You’re taking this pretty well…”

Jongdae was indifferent, he didn’t have high hopes. It sucks they lost and normally he’d be upset but he kept thinking about their “teamwork” rather than the way the match turned out. They were so easily pulled away from one another. It was like he just started his journey to be a fighter again and the only thing on his mind was how he could get better, how _they_ could get better. “Did you expect us to win?”

Minseok let him go up the small staircase that brought them back into the main hallways. “I mean, as your mentor, I’ll always wish you would. Even if it’s by a miracle.” 

The fighter let out a chuckle and began the journey back to the waiting room to retrieve his stuff before the next occupant came. The round hall was buzzing and many other fighters stared as Jongdae passed, they already knew the two teammates were unnaturally different. He kept his head down all the way back, but whispers still reached him when their eyes couldn’t. 

He looked up once Minseok shut the door behind them and patted his back. Baekhyun was already out of his suit, sitting in his sportswear and pressing cotton pads to his eyes. Junmyeon was sitting next to him, staring off into space blankly, the tension from before completely wore him out. 

“You’re back?” Baekhyun turned his head toward the sound of Jongdae’s velcro sleeves being pulled apart, fingers still pushing at his eyelids. 

“It’s not that far of a trip.” Jongdae was quicker in taking off his suit today, mind racing with the previous events, the people talking, and the knowledge that they need to leave the room soon. 

“Or a fall… so I’ve heard.” Baekhyun remarked, swiping the cotton pads off his eyes, leaving small smudges around the corners. Jongdae pointed it out and Baekhyun tisked, rummaging in his bag for more pads, remover, and this time a mirror.

“It wasn’t too bad. The cushion was pretty soft.” Jongdae stuffed his suit in his bag. He was gonna have to drop it off for cleaning _again_. At least this time he didn’t have to rush to do it, there was going to be no matches for him after today. “Was pretty cool being right under the fight.”

The white-haired man hummed in response as he cleaned up the rest of the black he left behind. There was a knock on the door, they were too slow. Surprisingly, Junmyeon was the one who shot up at the sound.

“We’ll be right out!” He spoke at the metal door and made a motion with his hands to force the fighters onto their feet. Baekhyun grumbled about how his eyeliner was still slightly present but stuffed his items into his bag regardless and tossed his used items in the bin next to the entrance. 

It was another team that Jongdae did not know but somehow Baekhyun did, brightening at the sight of their faces. Jongdae went ahead as Baekhyun was trapped for a few seconds longer. There were more stares now, word spreading with time, and Jongdae wanted to leave as soon as possible. A hand on his wrist stopped him before he reached the staircase to the second level below. 

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun tugged on his arm like he wanted to go elsewhere. The entire hall was staring but he didn’t seem to mind, perhaps he was used to it. Minseok and Junmyeon were nowhere in sight, Jongdae guessed they were off strengthening their new friendship even further. 

Jongdae swallowed and focused back on the white-haired man. “To drop my suit off at the cleaners... and maybe go home?” 

It was a question like he was asking Baekhyun for permission, he was thrown off by the other seemingly not wanting him to go off somewhere just yet. They weren’t exactly close and had just barely started speaking and acting comfortably with each other; Jongdae had no clue why Baekhyun would want him to stay with him. 

“You’re not gonna watch the other matches?” Baekhyun threw his thumb in the direction of the viewing room. Ah, this is just how he is, Jongdae realized. 

Jongdae’s eyes widened once he processed the words. He’s never been before but at the last place he’d want to visit was a room full of people who just saw their match, who’d gawk at them, and ask questions. Jongdae just wanted to lay in his bed and think about their match, to let it simmer enough for him to know where they can start their training once more. He turned his hand and grabbed the other’s arm as well, their wrists crossing, and pulled him closer to speak more privately. 

The surprised face Baekhyun made was satisfying to Jongdae, encouraging him to bring him into his space even more. He winced as murmurs around them started again but carried on regardless. 

“You aren’t… afraid?” His voice was deeper than usual, trying to keep it as low as possible, and Baekhyun startled at the shift in sound. He wondered if this looked intimate to the eyes on them as he felt them boring on him more intensely. Though, he supposed the commotion the two of them caused earlier was reason enough to get such reactions.

“O-of what?” 

“Of what everyone around us could be saying.” Jongdae lifted his eyebrows and drew back, confused. Surely he’s noticed the attention they’ve been getting and not the usual kind Baekhyun always receives.

The haze in Baekhyun’s expression disappeared and was replaced with equal amounts of puzzlement. “Why would I? Things like this don’t bother me, I’m used to it. Talking behind my back and stuff. It’s been a while since I’ve had to deal with it here, though.” 

So he was aware it was different. Granted, being so opening peered at and whispered about doesn’t go unnoticed by even the densest of people.

“It’s not like we’re being bullied, they’re just… bewildered by us.” Baekhyun continued at Jongdae’s silence. “I mean, who wouldn’t be talking after that match. People were already interested in us when it got around we were a team.” 

Jongdae frowned, everything Baekhyun said was sound but he couldn’t shake off the negative feeling being the subject of gossip brought him. He supposed he picked up a bad mindset from his parents. The thought repulsed Jongdae and so, in retaliation, he agreed to follow Baekhyun into the cramped viewing room. He held his head high when he walked past other fighters in the hall, chanting to himself that they were only curious. 

The first thing about the place anyone would notice from down the hall was how loud it was. It was bustling with friendly, excited chatter and encouragement for the fighters that could not hear through the one-sided protective glass. When actually stepping into the doorway, Jongdae saw how cramped it was. It held only two small rows of benches to seat, at most, fifteen fighters but at the moment was filled with well over twenty. To compensate, there were chairs on the side and against the walls that resembled those in the foyer downstairs, dragged up here by those who refused to stand. Second, it was much darker than the rest of the underground rooms to keep the focus on the outside.

“There he is!” A voice Jongdae did not recognize shouted as they shuffled in. 

Baekhyun was easily surrounded and greeted by many of the fighters here while Jongdae was pushed aside, only receiving curious glances before they brought their attention back to the Byun. Jongdae was saved when no one immediately asked about their mach and even more so when he spotted his two familiar figures sitting in the front row, peering at him in hopes they’d catch his eye. 

“Nice spot you got here.” Jongdae stood at the edge of the bench, unable to join Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with how squished everyone was. The room dimmed only just when dirt was flung upwards and across the viewing glass. 

“Gotta get here early for these seats.” The fire user sounded as if he were boasting and Jongdae chuckled. It seemed like a perfect spot for Kyungsoo who’d rather see the fights than treat this place as somewhere to party.

“Never thought I’d see you in here.” Kyungsoo gestured to the floor in front of him and Jongdae sat without question, head resting on his friend’s knees. “No massages to ease that loss away?”

“Guess not.” Jongdae hummed as Kyungsoo began tugging on his hair and massaging his scalp as a sort of replacement, what a guy. “I was roped into coming here.” 

“He managed to get you to come?” Kyungsoo sounded as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’ve been trying for so long and you deny me every time, but he asks you once…”

Jongdae shrugged. “You weren’t convincing enough.” 

The massage stopped but before Kyungsoo could retort, their attention was dragged behind them as a voice shouted for the attention of another. 

A male fighter pushed his way through the small gathering, eyes fixated on Jongdae. . His hair was a dyed, fiery red and cut short, minuscule bangs forming at the top of his forehead. In his sportswear, his fit body could be seen easily and was emphasized by how confidently he stood. A fire dynamic if Jongdae ever saw one. He didn’t seem as if he meant any malice, expression awfully giddy, but the three friends exchanged wary glances regardless. 

“I already _told_ you the story, why do you have to bother him too?” Baekhyun was right behind him, hand lightly tugging on the shoulder of the stranger. 

“I just wanna hear more.” He didn’t pay Baekhyun much attention after that, eyes glued to Jongdae. “It’s… interesting seeing a low-rank fighter suddenly possess a rare, strong power.” 

Jongdae was tense once more, most eyes no longer on the match that had just started but on him. This man was making a spectacle out of him off the dirt of the arena and was pointing out his inept fighting. He was angry and embarrassed but his throat had closed up and left his mouth dry, he couldn’t say anything in retaliation. 

“You couldn’t switch back after the accident?” The man pushed and everyone listened carefully, mostly unaware of the reason for their switch. “You couldn’t pop into the Byun’s lab and go back to normal?”

Lab? Was Baekhyun so far up the hierarchy of Byun’s that he had access to downtown’s main facility? Jongdae admits he hated Baekhyun’s namesake without knowing how close knit to the family he really was.

“It’s not some walk in clinic.” Baekhyun spat, seemingly as on edge as Jongdae. 

There was an explosion in the arena and the intercoms sounded to announce this round's winners but no one moved an inch in response to it. Instead, they seemed to lean closer to the exchange unfolding in this room. It made Jongdae feel suffocated in an already crowded space.

“Maybe he didn’t bring it up because he wanted to mooch off you and bring his rank up.” He didn’t talk maliciously before but that statement was thrown at Jongdae and hit him in the gut. The man stood there smug as if he figured out what Jongdae was doing, as if he were here exposing him to the fighters around them.

Jongdae wanted to laugh in his face, there was no way he would previously want to willingly be paired with Baekhyun. To Jongdae, it was like hearing a humorous joke that only brought him rage simply because he was being looked down on. He stood, not wanting to easily let the odd accusations take off. Kyungsoo grabbed at the bottom hem of his shirt, ready to stop him if needed. 

The room was still as if they were holding their breaths. They were waiting for a genuine fight, the simulated one behind the glass long forgotten. 

“I’m the one who suggested we be a team.” Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s hand and pulled him near. The light user went limply, too surprised at the movement to question, and Kyungsoo released his grip on him. “And it's not like my rank was anything great to begin with.”

Baekhyun was known in the game because of his name and the rarity of a Byun participating in Dynamic Royal. His ranking was mid-tier, he got far enough to not seem awful but never enough to make it to finals. All his popularity came from his personality—Jongdae now acknowledges this as a reason—and those who wanted to prove themselves to a member of the Byun family. The man confronting Jongdae must belong to the latter group.

“I don’t know why you’re making this into a bigger deal than it has to be.” Baekhyun continued, not even letting Jongdae have a chance at defending. “It was an _accident_ that made us this way and being in a team makes things easier for us.”

Jongdae couldn’t agree fully on the “easier” bit but let Baekhyun speak as he wished. He wouldn’t be able to talk back without starting the rumble everyone in the room wanted. 

“You can ask us questions but don’t accuse my teammate of things.” This time Baekhyun scanned the whole room. It seems Baekhyun had quite a few of the same conversations in the short amount of time they were here.

Then he was on the move, pulling Jongdae with him. The black-haired man went without a fight, not wanting to be there in the first place. Surprisingly, they were making their way downstairs. 

“So, about those massages.”

Jongdae grinned.

  
  
  
  
  


The bar was as busy as usual after a match day. A major difference from Jongdae’s usual outings here was the white-haired man who sat next to him, conversating with his friends as if he’s been a part of them since the beginning. 

Minseok had found them during their massages to inform them about their get together. The only one who couldn’t come was Junmyeon, claiming he had to sleep for his normal job. 

Jongdae was going to hold back today, he was simply here to enjoy the company of his friends after the social disaster in the viewing room he lived through. Baekhyun also seemed to be on the same boat, only here to wind down and laugh at the silly things tipsy Chanyeol does. 

Their night was cut when Kyungsoo decided Chanyeol had enough. “He loses once and this happens.”

“Let him be.” Jongdae swiped the fire user’s hair out of his sleeping eyes. “I would be the same if my competitive level held a flame to his.”

Kyungsoo heaved Chanyeol up with the help of Minseok. “See you guys around.”

All of them walked out together but parted as soon as they were out the door. Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol were full-bred outskirt citizens but Baekhyun and Jongdae were outsiders, wealthy ones at that. 

“Just you and me now.” Baekhyun noted, bringing them both to the pavement in between the buildings. In the past, Jongdae knew this is where roads would be but is thankful teleportation to the ever shrinking provinces of the world kept spaces wide open for walking. “I won’t have to carry you home, right?”

Jongdae bumped their shoulders, denying any type of intoxication. He then swung his bag to his front, digging to find his phone and finally check it. He didn’t expect much and paused, blinking at the five missed calls and single text message that waited for him. He frowned seeing they were all from his mother. “As if this day wasn’t already bad enough.”

“What?” Baekhyun had stopped just ahead of Jongdae, body facing him like he was previously walking backwards. 

“I got a message from my mom.” Jongdae’s face glowed from the light of his phone as he read it and Baekhyun waited for him to elaborate. A look of distaste crossed his face and he glanced up at the white-haired man before he locked the device and shoved it back where he grabbed it from. He didn’t say any more and strode forward, Baekhyun following.

“What’d she want?” Baekhyun was curious after that look in his direction. 

Jongdae huffed. “Are you going to follow me home?” 

Did he live here too? It was a rich neighborhood so it wouldn’t surprise Jongdae but he wanted to divert the attention away from his mother’s request. 

“The teleportation station is on this side of the outskirts.” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly. As Jongdae shouldn’t have second guessed, the other lived within the main city. Jongdae could be as well but much rather prefers to be on his own here than closer to his family that didn’t want him around. Well, the text message he got told him there were exceptions.

“You don’t live in the main city?” Baekhyun continued the conversation, letting his question fall behind them. 

Jongdae shook his head. “I live most of my life in the outskirts, there isn’t really a reason for me to live there.” 

There were only a handful of times Jongdae had revisited the center of Seoul, most of the reasons having to do with his friends dragging him with them on their own errands or adventures. He hasn’t gone back by his own choice and doesn’t plan on it either, so he hoped they could make it back to their respective homes without mentioning his mother’s message again. 

“Not even to see your parents?” Baekhyun asked, mind still on Jongdae’s mother.

Jongdae sighed, giving in to the inevitable. “Not even for that. I’m not on the best terms with them… Dynamics aren’t the most favored people in the real word, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun got it, lips pursing.

It's not uncommon for someone with powers to be disowned, especially if they came from more well-known families. Jongdae didn't mind it anymore, his previous hatred for Baekhuyn only there because the Byun would never have to deal with such a thing. 

“Then what did your mom want?” 

“For me to go back for something.” Jongdae scrunched up his face, not really enjoying the idea of going back at all. “With you.”

“Me?” They had stopped at an intersection where Jongdae knew the straightaway led to the teleportation station. They walked to the edge, against a building, so they wouldn’t be in the way of others around them. A couple Jongdae recognized from the bar were loudly singing, hand in hand as they passed.

“Word of our match got around pretty quickly.” Jongdae knows there’s a gossip section online solely for Dynamic Royal but has never checked it himself. “She wants me to bring you to a show.”

Baekhyun’s face lit up in remembrance. “At the Kim Theatre?” 

“I’m guessing by that reaction, you want to go?” Jongdae scratched the nap of his neck, not expecting things to turn against him so quickly. 

“It sounds fun.” The white-haired man blinked, fighting away his interest. “We don’t have to, though…”

Jongdae thought about cutting talks of going to the theatre right there but decided against it. “I don’t mind, there’s actually something I wanted to see for myself.”

“When?” 

“Tomorrow night at 8.” 

Baekhyun smiled, eyes sparkling from the light posts alone. “It’s a date.”

“I didn’t say it was!” Jongdae shouted to Baekhyun who was already making way towards the teleportation station. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30!” He yelled back

  
  
  
  
  


The room buzzed and Jongdae swallowed thickly, thinking too hard about what today was going to mean in relation to multiple things. He sung the door open to see Baekhyun dressed in all black: a button-up and slacks. His hair was done as well, swept around neatly instead of its usual fall-where-it-may fashion.

“What’s that?” Jongdae was eyeing the white box in Baekhyun’s arms. 

The box was lifted with a grin. “Cake.” 

“For?” Jongdae moved aside, granting access to Baekhyun who began making his way inside without asking. The space of his apartment was very open, the kitchen and dining shared with the living room, so Baekhyun easily made his way to the fridge without direction. It was odd for Jongdae to see him in his home, acting as if he’s been here countless times before. 

“We haven’t celebrated our first match.” Baekhyun shut the fridge and spun to see Jongdae leaning, elbows propped, on the living room side of the counter, and staring peculiarly. 

“We had drinks.” Jongdae pointed out. “And I don’t think it was a fight worth celebrating.” 

“It was our first!” Baekhyun huffed and propped himself directly across from Jongdae, mimicking his pose. “What I meant was _we_ haven’t celebrated our first match.” 

Jongdae was nervous with the bold change in proximity. Either one of them could lean forward and-

“ _We_ have.” Jongdae pushed himself upright, ears burning at the thought that he nearly let run through his mind. “Thanks for the cake but we have to leave now.”

Baekhyun shrugged and pushed off the counter. “I put it in the fridge for a reason. It’ll be calling our names till we come back for it.” 

“Are you coming back here?” Jongdae blinked as Baekhyun once again took the lead, this time out of the home. His teammate didn’t even need to be here at all, already residing in the part of Seoul they now needed to travel to. 

“Someone’s gotta eat all that cake.”

Jongdae shut the door behind them, feeling as if he’s been set up.

Downtown Seoul was as clean as always, even at night the buildings were so _white_. The part of the city the Kim Theatre stood in was a popular district meant for night’s out. Baekhyun and Jongdae had passed a few clubs walking but the further they went, the more tame the establishments became. 

The building was rectangular, staircases leading to the front doors and lights shone onto the bare building as if it were trying to spotlight something on the white paint. Jongdae did still like the marble instrument carvings on either side of the staircase’s railings. 

The inside was strikingly different, black heavily spread throughout the interior. This wasn’t anything too shocking when almost every building downtown took their own spin on designs when it came to inside. 

Jongdae’s mother was there when they entered, pacing as she waited. She looked the same as when Jongdae saw her last, two years ago. Small in size but sharp in features, he did get most of his looks from her. Age did seem to soften her just slightly but it was nothing too different to point out.

“You made it.” She took in the both of them and sighed in relief. She placed tickets into Jongdae’s hand then smiled in her best hostess manner, directing right at Baekhyun. 

“Mr. Byun, I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Ah, it’s Baekhyun.” He took the hand she had outstretched. “I’m not really anything special for that kind of formality.” 

“You’re lineage alone is enough for formality.” Jongdae’s mom shook her head, giddy for some reason. “I can’t believe you chose my son to partner with.”

Jongdae sighed. She begged him to bring Baekhyun but he has yet to truly be acknowledged by his mother. He’s used to it but he hasn’t seen her for two years now, he couldn’t even get a “how have you been?”

“I heard you two were great in that arena!” Mrs. Kim smiled at Baekhyun who opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Jongdae.

“We lost.” Jongdae was kinda impressed with how his mother kept her smile, even when her eyes dimmed at his words. So she didn’t want to speak with him. “We’re kinda out of the running now.”

“Not kinda, we are.” Baekhyun chuckled. “You should’ve been there to see it.”

Jongdae’s mother’s smile finally twitched but held its place. She didn’t want to look bad in front of Baekhyun but jumped right into a topic she despised.

“Well, I hope you’ll enjoy today’s show!” She clapped, giving up and changing the topic, ready to leave them to their own devices. “My son Jongdeok put his all into this musical, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“And dad?” Jongdae called as she was walking away. 

A simple wave of goodbye, without turning around. “He’s busy backstage, he doesn’t have time to come and greet anyone.”

She made her way upstairs to a balcony Jongdae knew his father was waiting. While his mother at least spoke to him on occasion, disconnected and uninterested, his father did not even bother in the slightest. He had two sons and if one was “unable” to keep up their business then the other was all he needed. Jongdae already knew this but it still angered him that his one of his parents didn’t even want to see the face of their child who’s been gone for so long.

Jongdae pursed his lips but let it go, turning to Baekhyun and glancing at his ticket. “Shall we? Our spot is all the way on the other side.” 

Baekhyun didn’t ask any questions despite the tense look of his teammate. Jongdae was grateful and silently led him to their own balcony. They had arrived just before the show was scheduled to start, the hall sparse of people and filled with the soft sound of conversation and instruments tuning inside. 

Instead of glamorous reds and golds, like the warm looking theatres of the past, the Kim Theatre was black as coal and only hints of reflective white in the chairs and railings sparked some type of contrast to the darkness that engulfed the place once a show started. Jongdae used to think that it was a way for the stage to suck the audience into the story like a black hole.

Baekhyun sat himself in the front row of the balcony’s seats, right in the middle. There were only a handful of spots available but Jongdae knew his parents let them solely occupy this area tonight. “Y’know, I’ve never been to one of these.”

“That’s…” Jongdae was going to say he was surprised but he already knew what the other said was true. It was his family’s business, of course he’d know if a Byun came to a show. His parents would never shut up if such a big name graced a show with their presence. 

“I know.” Baekhyun leaned over the wall, shaking his head. “Usually wealthy people are the ones who come here, but I never have.”

Jongdae finally sat, right next the white-haired user. “They’ve never had any Byun attended, you’re not alone. My mom really took that leap to get you here, to have a Byun sit in one of these seats.” 

Baekhyun grimaced at that statement. 

“Those two would never let me back in here alone.” Jongdae chuckled darkly as the lights dimmed and the surrounding conversations lulled. He knew Baekhyun was staring at him, but Jongdae kept his eyes trained on the orchestra as their music began drifting upwards. 

It was an original production that had been running for merely a month but Jongdae hummed along with the brass, knowing the score without experiencing it before this moment. His brother spent a good chunk of his life perfecting this musical and Jongdae got to somewhat witness him throughout the process. Jongdae was denied entry into the theatre but he did hear the music flow from his brother’s room often when he was agonizing over it from home. Occasionally, Jongdeok would throw open his younger brother’s door and ask him what his opinions were, knowing he was listening through the walls. Jongdae supposed this invitation wasn’t a complete waste of time now that he’s able to see his brother’s work come to life for the first time.

The two fighters were attentive the entire time, invested in the story, the costumes, the way the orchestra made everything flow into the audience. Every time something sparked a huge interest in Baekhyun, he’d turn to his partner to find him analyzing the stage so seriously that his comments would be swallowed. Jongdae didn’t look as if he were judging the musical but there was _something_ boiling on the surface Baekhyun didn’t want to disturb.

When it ended and the lights slowly returned to their original state, Jongdae stood and stretched. “That was better than I thought it’d be.”

“You said you wanted to come but that’s your reaction?” Baekhyun laughed and followed Jongdae out of their seats and back into the hall. 

“I said it sounded fun, not that I had high expectations.” He shrugged. “I did like it, though.” 

Jongdae’s name was called as they were about to walk out the main doors. The user froze, recognizing the voice easily. 

“Jongdeok.” Jongdae spoke his brother’s name with a hint of fondness and smiled when he stood before him.

“You came.” He was out of breath as if he ran to see his younger brother. His tie was coming undone and half of his collar had popped up.

“Mom invited me, you didn’t know?” 

His brother shook his head. “I only found out right now when she made a small comment about your seats.” 

Jongdae made a noise of surprise when he was pulled in for a hug. His brother always treated him the same and he appreciated it but things could never work for him with that alone. He still hugged him back, glad someone wanted to see him.

“This is my teammate.” Jongdae pulled away and gestured to the white-haired man who was watching them with interest. “Baekhyun.”

A hand to shake for him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Your work was great.” Baekhyun complimented shyly. That was new to Jongdae. 

“It really was.” Jongdae added, smiling.

“You should come over for the after party.” Jongdeok meant no harm in his words but Jongdae felt his mental breaks go off.

“I don’t think-”

“We’ve got something waiting for us back at his place.” Baekhyun jumped, coming up with an excuse in Jongdae's, grateful, behalf. 

“Are you sure?” The older brother’s face had fallen but seemed accepting of the claim already.

“Sorry.” Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. “But this guy said this is a date, can’t really bring him to a gathering of sponsors.” 

Baekhyun’s lips parted with the statement. “So this _is_ a date.” 

“Bye, Jongdeok.” Jongdae rolled his eyes playfully, ignoring the shock on his brother’s face. He wasn’t expecting that, apparently.

A smile, genuine and happy. “See ya, Jongdae.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae let out a groan as he pushed open the door to his apartment. “You know what? Cake sounds amazing right now.”

Baekhyun bounded to the fridge, opening it and pulling the box out. “See, I know what I’m doing.”

Jongdae hummed and took the needed utensils out the kitchen drawers. The box was flipped open to reveal a white cake with strawberries decorating the top. Not what he was expecting but didn’t voice any complaints, not picky with his sweets.

The two of them ended up sitting on the floor, plates on the short coffee table and legs entangled underneath it. Baekhyun was eating happily while Jongdae munched slowly, mind still at the theatre.

“Do you have problems with your brother too?” Baekhyun slowly questioned, not sure whether he should be stepping down this path of a conversation.

That startled Jongdae. He thought he looked close enough to Jongdeok, though he, in fact, really isn’t.

“What makes you think that?”

Baekhyun shrugged, eating another piece of his before continuing. “You were all brooding watching his musical and seemed kinda off talking to him.”

“It’s not that the two of us have problems.” Jongdae put his fork down. “It’s more of me having my own one-sided problem.”

He cleared his throat. He never vocalized the way he felt about his brother, he was nervous about it. It was a selfish reason to be distant but that’s just the way Jongdae was, if his reason for disliking Baekhyun was anything to go by.

“Do you hate him?”

“I don’t hate him, he’s the only one that still tries to communicate with me.” Jongdae fiddled with the fork. “It’s just I see him doing all this stuff for the theatre and think that could have been me too. I wasn’t a playwright or composer like him but I _loved_ singing and performing.”

“My parents didn't want their name and wealth to have anything to do with dynamics, they’re still building themselves up and all. All of that was taken from me but Jongdeok still can have the stage come to life the way he wants.” Jongdae was angry at what was done to him but it wasn’t something that he cares for in the way he used to. “My brother doesn’t see me any different but I can’t be around him without having those selfish thoughts.”

He cherished his brother that didn’t see him any differently but Jongdae _was_ different. Everything he knew fell out of place and formed a new him somewhere else. 

“I started fighting because I wanted to do something close to standing on stage. I totally could have worked at a power plant or something, right? A lot of lightning dynamics do.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Being in the middle of an arena definitely gives a rush, huh? I wouldn’t know if it was the same as a theatre stage.”

“There’s no way it would be.” Jongdae let a small laugh out. He was embarrassed speaking his long time thoughts and another forkful of cake was stuffed into his mouth for the sake of its comfort. "I’m pretty much used to my life now but going back where I used to be brought a lot back.”

Baekhyun smiled sympathetically, not needing to help Jongdae come to terms with himself but wanting to show he cared in some way. Jongdae let out another timid laugh and fiddled with the frosting on his cake.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy what?” Baekhyun was eyeing Jongdae’s slice and the other pushed the plate over, despite most of the cake still sitting unsliced on the kitchen counter. He received an meek smile but his partner took the desert gratefully.

“The show.” Jongdae clarified, watching Baekhyun inhale the strawberry sweetness. “Are you interested in that stuff? You said you’ve never been, so…” 

Baekhyun licked his lips and Jongdae forced himself to keep eye contact. “Yeah, it was fun. I guess I have some interest in music, I used to play piano when I was younger.”

“You do have pretty hands…” Jongdae realized his comment was made due less to Baekhyun’s piano interest and more about the burst of attraction he felt when his partner expressed his music history. He reddended when Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and brought a hand up between them. 

“I’ve been told they’re perfect for piano playing.” Baekhyun brought the hand to grab one of Jongdae's, comparing them before slipping his fingers between the other’s. He scooted closer when Jongdae swallowed slowly. “Among other things.”

Jongdae became hyperaware, practically feeling the blood in veins rush and his hands were suddenly sweaty with the heat that definitely was not present. He was extremely affected by Baekhyun, but he wasn’t going to let himself sit there dumbfounded at the obvious, sudden shift in mood. He was perfectly capable of playing this type of game. 

He looked up from underneath his long eyelashes and breathed out his question while fiddling with the fingers that previously held his hand. “Like what?”

There had been subtle tension between the two of them, perhaps an attraction that stemmed from the burn of scorn, but it was never a thing that was obvious between them. Jongdae knew he had certain things about Baekhyun but here with the other pushing him back, hands smoothing their way down his chest and stomach, did he realize how far gone he was in want for this man. 

Baekhyun was straddling him before he knew it, their lips meeting just as fast. The kiss tasted like the strawberries and whipped cream the white-haired man was previously devouring. Jongdae deepened the kiss, pulling Baekhyun closer by his thighs, wanting to taste the sweetness even more. 

Jongdae hummed in surprise when he felt fingers unbuttoning his pants.

“Okay?” Baekhyun breathed his question and Jongdae felt it on his now lonely lips.

He didn’t know if he was being asked about the situation being okay or if he himself was alright, but Jongdae agreed regardless. He pulled Baekhyun in again as hands palmed at his dick. Jongdae followed suit when Baekhyun pulled him free of his briefs.

They slipped free of their kiss once more when Jongdae moaned, enjoying Baekhyun touching him even dryly. He whimpered at the feeling after some time, wanting more than just friction.

Baekhyun spit onto his palm and gripped Jongdae, humming when his hand moved smoothly.

“That’s disgusting.” Jongdae groaned, more in reaction to the movements of Baekhyun’s hand than the feeling of his spit. He didn’t want to stoop to that level and just continued palming the other. “I _have_ lube.” 

“We’re already here. And see,” Baekhyun rubbed precum down Jongdae’s dick, slicking it even more. “We’ll do just fine without it.” 

The guilt of being the only one getting jerked off and the rising heat between Baekhyun and him is what finally got Jongdae to pull out Baekhyun’s cock, spitting into his own palm. It wasn’t as revolting to him now that the only thing on his mind was making Baekhyun feel as good as he was.

Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh and shuddered when Jongdae wrapped his hand around him, stroking gently. “That’s disgusting, Jongdae.” 

“Shut up.” Jongdae hissed, grip tightening in retaliation, causing the other to squirm with the sudden shot of pleasure.

Both of them had their heads hung, focused on working the other. They began kissing once more when Jongdae let out a particularly loud moan, head thrown back with the feeling escaping his throat. Baekhyun started at his neck and worked his way up, while Jongdae brought his face back down to meet him somewhere in the middle. It was less sweet now, the two of them now focusing on the feeling of the other over the first sensations of kissing at all. One would let a sound escape and the other would swallow it greedily, only letting up when it was too much to keep doing.

Baekhyun’s strokes were getting weaker as Jongdae’s own grew quicker, he was losing control of himself as his pleasure grew. The white-haired man let his hands get pushed away so Jongdae could grip both their cocks in his. Baekhyun’s forehead rested on Jongdae’s shoulder and his moans pitched higher as they were stroked together. 

Baekhyun was mouthing at the area he lay, his breath hot and lips soft against the collar of Jongdae’s shirt. His hands fumbled their way underneath the cotton and ran his hands up and down Jongdae’s waist. 

Jongdae kept shivering, his body too sensitive for all the sensations, but didn’t stop his movements. He felt an unbearable need to cum and an even bigger need to make Baekhuyn do so as well. He wanted to hear the other’s voice go higher, wanted to make him moan unabashadley, lose control of his body and let the pleasure completely take over his senses. His grip tightened once more when he realized he was getting sloppier, a grunt was let out at his own action. 

Baekhyun was inching upwards, trying to force himself forward to feel more and more of Jongdae and the movements of his hands. He jerked particularly hard when Jongdae pulled up just right. His arms were thrown around Jongdae’s shoulders and he grappled at the shirt on his back, pulling it up and exposing the skin hidden there.

Jongdae’s forehead was pressed into Baekhyun’s chest with the new way the other positioned himself. All he could do is focus on finishing them off, urged by Baekhyun who tried to pull him in even tighter. Jongdae groaned when Baekhyun came, legs jerking himself upwards to ride out his high as much as he could. Baekhyun’s cock was released when he came back down, the man humming in appreciation and bringing his hands to join Jongdae’s once again. 

A long groan was let out of Jongdae as he came, hands dropping in favor of Baekhyun’s who stroked him through his orgasm. He never felt such euphoric release before, the unknown built up lust finally finding its way out. When he found himself once more, he focused on a Baekhyun who was eyeing him with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the view before him.

The white-haired man held up his hands, an eyebrow rising. “And you thought spit was gross.” 

Jongdae made a face, mortified Baekhyun was making a joke about their—his—cum after their dual handjob. He swatted the hands and wiped his own on Baekhyun’s shirt. “It _is_.”

Baekhyun scooted back on Jongdae’s legs and wiped his hands on the other’s thighs, grinning mischievously. “You obviously enjoyed it either way.”

He didn’t deny it and opted to throw himself onto his back, running away in rising exasperation. Baekhyun climbed off him then, to his disappointment.

“You can use the shower first.” Jongdae gestured to his bedroom as he lay there. “I can’t move, my legs are asleep.”

As much as he enjoyed Baekhyun on his lap, his legs could only take so much of the weight of another person. Jongdae didn’t mind in the moment but now that his head was clear, he was subject to the fierce tingling in his limbs. The other gauffed, realizing he was the cause but walked blindly into the Jongdae pointed out without any further remarks. 

After some time, Jongdae forced himself up to clean up. He listened to the sound of the water as he placed their plates in the sink, ready to throw himself into the shower as soon as he could. He grimaced at the stain on his pants, clear as the refrigerator's light spotlighted him. The water stopped running as he shut the door, mumbling about how gross Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun had riffled through Jongdae’s drawers and swiped some of his clothes, he saw as the white-haire man exited the bathroom. Of course he wouldn’t wear the clothes Jongdae smeared cum on but it was jarring seeing Baekhyun plop himself on the bed in pajamas as if he were here to stay. 

Apparently, that’s exactly what he was planning to do. Jongdae found Baekhyun underneath his comforter after his own shower, frowning at the phone he held above his head. The lights Jongdae had switched on earlier were off and the glow from the device’s screen soley illuminated Baekhyun as Jongdae slipped in next to him. 

“You’re gonna stay?” Jongdae didn’t mind, he’d gladly extend the time spent with Baekhyun. 

The phone was locked and placed on Jongdae’s bedside table, face down. Baekhyun shifted, sheets noisily following him, to lay on his side and face Jongdae. “Can I?”

Jongdae laughed. “You’re already in my bed.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The two of them didn’t bring up what happened earlier, they didn’t have to. They were comfortable with each other, with the situation. They were forced into a team together, did they have to force anything else between them? Instead, they shared stories about their childhood, influenced by the day’s happenings. Jongdae spoke of the times his parents would drag his brother and him to other living sectors as part of their rare theatre tours and Baekhyun spoke of his brother who constantly blew things up during his home experiments. The drifted off during a conversation of how they were going to go about training now that their season is over, something Jongdae was eager about but was unable to discuss with Baekhyun’s evening breath lulling him to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae awoke to Baekhyun wide awake, a conflicted expression on his face. That wasn’t what he was expecting to see after last night.

“Morning.” Jongdae felt the gravel in his own voice and cleared his throat. 

The corner of Baekhun’s mouth twitched, keeping a smile from appearing. “That it is.”

Jongdae rolled onto his back and groaned, he was being subjected to the other man's antics from the moment he opened his eyes. He couldn’t just greet him back, could he? 

“Are you busy today?” Baekhyun sounded hesitant, like he had to force the words out. Jongdae turned his head back to face the other at the sound and saw him chewing on his lip nervously, eyes slipping away to his hand splayed on the sheets. 

“I was hoping we’d start practicing again.” They didn’t get far on the topic last night but Jongdae wanted to better their teamwork, betting on fast improvement after getting to know each other in more ways than one. “Why?”

“As diligent as ever.” Baekhyun was joking but his expression was still tense like he spat it out on reflex. “Um, remember when we talked about my brother being the head scientist at the Byun’s lab facility?”

“Yeah…” He wore a look of confusion, unsure of where this conversation was leading and why it was making Baekhyun seem off. “What about it?” 

“He’s been bugging me since word got around about us. He, uh, wants to see us.”

Jongdae quirked an eyebrow. “Like, to help get us back to normal?”

“M-maybe…?” Baekhyun’s eyes were storming and Jongdae took a guess why.

“If you want… we could still be a team if he’s able to fix us.” Jongdae sat up and looked down at Baekhyun who watched him warily. “Unless this is you trying to tell me you don’t want to.”

The lightning user shot up. “It’s not that!”

Jongdae pursed his lips, falling even more into confusion. “Then?”

“It’s,” Baekhyun paused but didn’t seem like he was going to finish his sentence. “Do you wanna go? I can tell him we’re all good if you want.” 

The black-haired man threw himself out of bed then. “Are you kidding? There’s a possibility I can get my dynamic back and you’d think I’d say no?”

No offence to Baekhyun, but the power of light was a pain in his ass. Having to hold back on his attacks really wasn’t for him and if they were to stay a team, they’d be so much more stronger with their original dynamics. Jongdae was changing quickly with these thoughts crossing his mind, not caring that Baekhyun was watching the entire time. 

“You can wear my clothes, if you want.” Jongdae offered to Baekhyun who stayed sitting in bed, hoping to get him in motion.

The covers were thrown to the side. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

  
  
  
  
  


The Byun lab was right at the center of Seoul, rightfully the largest building in the area. Jongdae had never been near it prior to now but seeing it now, being in it, all he could think was how still it was. It was silver, bland, and kept all its secrets behind the obvious soundproof walls. It required a fingerprint and eye scan to enter, Baekhyun held the door open for Jongdae as he was not registered in the system. The receptionist didn’t flinch as Baekhyun passed by, Jongdae held by the wrist, easily recognizable as being with the Byun.

Baekhyun hadn’t said a word since they teleported to the heart of the city and was now as cold as the metals the building was built from. The elevator Baekhyun dragged Jongdae into was sent downwards three floors with the button that resembled the sun. 

The floor didn’t look too large, holding a small hallway of offices, Jongdae noted as Baekhyun brought him to the end of it.

“This is my brother’s office.” Baekhyun finally spoke, releasing his partner. “He’s got stuff to do, so we have to make this quick.”

Baekhyun didn’t bother knocking, greeting his brother as the door swung open. In a time of everything being technology based, Jongdae was shocked to see paper scattered all over a desk and books piled in boxes in the corners of the room. In the chair before them sat an older, black-haired, version of Baekhyun, face colored in surprise. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” The man’s face was more tired than Baekhyun’s, from age and stress that most definitely came with his job. There were other differences that Jongdae found interesting, the sharper eyes, bigger nose, and the refined way he held himself. 

“He wanted to.” Baekhyun brought the attention to his teammate. “This is Jongdae.”

Baekhyun’s brother rushed out from behind the desk and came to shake Jongdae’s hand, a familiar friendly smile gracing his face. “I’m Baekbeom.” 

“You guys caused quite a ruckus.” Baekbeom chuckled. “If you just came here right away, I could’ve handled it in no time.”

Jongdae looked to Baekhyun, questioning what his brother meant.

“It’s not a common thing, but we do know dynamic switching to be an effect of stun guns.” He walked back to his desk and pulled a drawer open, taking out two guns.

Jongdae felt his chest thunder. It’s a known side effect? It was this easy for a Byun to get their hands on a stun gun? “We, as in?”

Baekbeom was the one who threw a questioning look to the younger Byun now. “Mainly our scientists, it’s not a huge enough worry to spread.”

“Did you know?” Baekhyun flinched at the question but nodded, eyes diverted. “And did you know your brother could do something about it from the beginning?”

There was no answer but Jongdae already knew what it’d be. “Why didn’t you bring us here back then?”

Baekbeom had gone silent now, realizing the situation the two were in and that he was stuck in the middle. “Should I-”

“Spite, I guess.” Baekhyun spoke over his brother, quieting the room again. No one responded to his statement, forcing him to look up at Jongdae, eyes alight with defense. “Y’know, I was interested in you for a while. I didn’t even know you gave a damn about me but the moment I finally have a real interaction with you, you spout all this shit about hating me.” 

“I should step out.” Baekbeom made a move to leave but Baekhyun put his hand out to stop him. 

“It’s fine, we’ll do it soon.”

“When you asked me if I had a solution to the problem, of course I knew! But why not have some fun with you who was blowing your top over it? You made it clear you couldn’t stand me, why should I have helped you?” Baekhyun’s words were said as if out of anger but his tone was one of someone who was confessing his sins. “But I realized after spending time with you that I made a mistake. I really do have a fat ass crush on you and should’ve worked my way into your heart normally.”

Jongdae burned listening to the other’s reasoning. He was furious Baekhyun let this get so far just because he had a crush on him that wasn’t reciprocated; however, at the same time there was an uncontrollable fire in his heart that erupted at the words he wished he could douse. He was… conflicted. Which feeling should he grapple for? Should he let the feelings mix let the explosion happen? 

“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologizing right after confessing brought a bitter laugh from the other. He already knew he crossed the line and also had a good idea of Jongdae’s own feelings, Baekhyun was addressing both of these things. The eyes staring at Jongdae were mixed with remorse and hope.

Jongdae decided. It was time to hold back, just like Baekhyun taught him to. He took a deep breath, the air coming into his lungs cooling the blaze. “It’s fine, it’s all over now.” 

Baekhyun’s pupils dilated, he was panicking at the implications those words could possibly hold. He couldn’t speak a word before his brother walked forward, into the space between the two. 

“I can’t stay with you guys for much longer…” He seemed uneasy stepping in on their conversation, quite literally. “It’s not that hard to get the effect you want, Jongdae, I just need to shoot while you guys have contact. If you wanna do this, we got to do it now. Baekhyun?”

Jongdae’s words had let Baekbeom know he was ready but Baekhyun’s eyes kept darting back and forth from the guns in his brother’s hands to the man in front of him. There was no other choice than to switch back their dynamics but Baekhyun did not want to end this now—he feared they’ll revert back to what they were before once he left here with Jongdae. The possibility of staying a team crumbled with his confession. Baekbeom simply wanted his brother to come to terms with the inevitable and give the okay he knew would come regardless. 

When his partner held out his hand and Baekhyun let out a breath and nodded at his brother, gripping onto the other quickly. Baekhyun pushed the fact they had to have contact for this to the back of his mind and instead took the outstretched hand as a sign that they’ll be alright.

“Here goes.” Baekbeom sighed and lifted the guns, pointing one at each of the men. His face was scrunched up in distaste. “Sorry about this.” 

The two were unconscious with the first shock and fell to the cold marble, limbs tangled. Baekbeom placed the guns on his desk and pulled out his phone to call for help to drag them to the laboratory infirmary. He grumbled about the trouble his brother always brought him as he lowered him onto a bed but hoped things would turn out fine with him as the door shut, leaving the two to rest away the upset to their bodies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, blinded by the brightness of the lights above. Everything felt wrong but he took that as a sign that everything's back to the way it’s supposed to be. He closed his eyes, worried about what to do now.

There was shuffling next to him and Baekhyun’s voice sounded, too loudly for Jongdae’s current state. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that.” Jongdae didn’t open his eyes. 

Baekhyun’s bed creaked, he was sitting up by the sound of it. “I don’t know what else I’m supposed to say.” 

Jongdae didn’t know what he wanted to hear. He already heard everything from Baekhyun so maybe it was time for him to speak.

“I liked being in a team with you.” Jongdae decided to start with what he alwasy cared about: Dynamic Royal. “We only had one match but training together, sharing a waiting room, entering that arena with you gave me feelings I hadn’t had in a while.”

He opened his eyes then, feeling a little better after being awake for longer. Baekhyun was facing him, sitting on a white bed. Jongdae looked around to see more beds, curtains, and chairs, guessing they were in an infirmary. When his attention went back to Baekhyun, he saw that the other desperately wanted to hear more of his thoughts.

“It was fun.” He continued, looking up to the fluorescent lights. “I wanted to get better with you just for the sake of it. When I was by myself all I wanted to do was win and force my way up. It was a different feeling, I guess.” 

He paused, wondering if he was really getting anywhere speaking about them as a team. Is this what he wanted to talk about? 

“I like being with you.” He tried and his heart pounded. Ah, this was the territory he had to tread. “I like you, a lot.”

“Jongdae…” It wasn’t a warning but a plea not to give him hope.

“I hate that my feelings were built on a lie.” He sat up finally, facing Baekhyun whose face was unreadable. “I hate that I don’t care.”

He was furious when he discovered Baekhyun's decisons, but couldn't find it in himself to feel the same in this moment. 

Baekhyun pushed himself off the bed and strode the small distance between them, cupping Jongdae's face and bringing their lips together. This felt just felt right to Jongdae and the hands holding his cheeks as Baekhyun pecked the last of his kisses felt absolutely right. They found their way to each in an unconventional way, they could’ve handled so many things better than they did, but Jongdae didn’t want to change where they ended up. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jongdae snorted at the other constantly apologizing, pushing Baekhyun away with a hand to his forehead. “Better start making it up to me during practice.”

Baekhyun beamed, cheeks scrunching and eyes crescenting in the way that first won Jongdae over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Team match 6: Earth dynamic Son Jangmin and Water dynamic Kim Myunggi_

_VS_

_Light dynamic Byun Baekhyun and Lightning dynamic Kim Jongdae_

Jongdae’s pulse could be heard in his ears, muting the cheers of the arena as they walked to the center. He’s been doing team matches for two years now but could never get over the nerves, the fear of losing. It was no longer to prove himself in Dynamic Royal but because this was something he enjoyed, something he shared with someone else. 

“I’m kinda glad we swapped powers first, instead of spit.”

_10_

“God, please shut up.”

_9_

_8_

“I’m just trying to help you relax.” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled, the only part of his face fully displayed because of his mask. 

_7_

_6_

_5_

“You being here is all I need for that.”

_4_

_3_

_2_

“Like I said, I was trying to help you relax.”

_1_

With the sound of the buzzer the four fighters were off. Minseok and Junmyeon sat in the waiting room, eyes glued to the small monitor provided and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hollered for their friends from within the viewing room. The arena was filled with the combined force of light and lightning, a duo that came from pushing and holding, where one could no longer function without the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some side notes:
> 
> I don't know why they never use Jongdae's sofa, I just pictures them littered across his living room floor, uhh.
> 
> The fighters all wear sports under armor before and after matches because it's easier to slip the protective suits on and off. It, embarrassingly, reminded me of my marching band days.
> 
> There's a rumor that the Byun's light dynamic is caused by artificial means and not mutation(not true) and that's why they can't train with other dynamics.


End file.
